Golden Remnants
by FreeLancer V
Summary: Following the True Ending of Fate Extra CCC, Gilgamesh finds himself bored in the absence of his mongrel. Not wishing to return to his slumber in the Imaginary Numbers Space, he decides to embark on a pleasure trip, taking him light-years away from the Moon Cell and accidentally entering a strange portal. Now in a foreign world, the king's introduction will forever change its fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this story and please leave a review as I'm a pretty new author. Also, if you want, check out my other stories as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of these characters and all rights go to Rooster Teeth and Type-Moon respectively.**

* * *

It was her worst fears confirmed, her worst nightmares made a reality. Despite the brave front she put up, her body shook and her heart pounded erratically as she stared back into the crimson irises of the inhumane woman.

"So you are Summer Rose." The pique of interest in the woman's voice made her shiver. "It has been a long time since I last saw a silver eyed warrior personally."

Memories of Raven's words came crashing back into her mind in her fear. Why didn't she listen to her? Why didn't she just cut ties with Ozpin whil- no! She couldn't think like that. Tai, Qrow, Ruby, and Yang still needed her! She just needed to somehow find a way out. If only she wasn't restrained at the moment by Grimm like arms which sprouted from the crimson colored bricks of Salem's castle.

"Watts." The voice of Salem snapped her out of her thoughts. "Be a dear and take her to your labs. It would do me wonders if we could utilize the powers of her silver eyes."

What?! That would be even worse than killing her! If Salem could do such a thing, the world would be in even more danger! She struggled violently against her restraints but to no avail.

The man named Watts politely bowed. "Of course my mistress."

"Salem you won't ge-" Suddenly she felt electricity race through her body before her world began to go black. Everything was beginning to fade and it was only her willpower which allowed her to hear the last words of her captors.

"...ypcial words fr… a naive huntress…" A voice said, Watts if she remembered correctly.

A sultry voice, no doubt Salem's, purred in response. "No nee… to b… so harsh. She wi… be an invalu… _tool_."

Fear continued to race through her body at the word, screaming at her to get up and run, but her body felt so heavy and tired. She just wanted to rest, to escape from it all no matter how brief. When she wakes then she'll figure out something. Then she would bring them down, becoming an inspiration like heroes from fairy tales. Yeah, that sounded like a plan… yeah. But right now she just needed to rest.

Before her body and mind succumbed to the darkness, her blurry vision made out something. Through a haze she made out a golden portal snapping into reality, illuminating the ominous Grimm Lands with its elegant glow in stark contrast, similar to Raven's portals yet so different in the aura it radiated. And from it stepped out what seemed to her to be a man, no, a _god_ in all his golden glory to administer his divine judgement.

"You are an offense to my sight, mongrels. _Perish._"

Then her vision succumbed to darkness.

* * *

For his glory to be stained in the presence of such _filth_ was an affront of the highest treason. His crimson eyes gazed over the inhumane woman with nothing short of absolute disgust. Gilgamesh sneered at the revolting sight. "You are an offense to my sight, mongrels. _Perish._"

A wall of gold, dozens of portals strong, materialized upon his will. The disgusting woman barely had a moment to react before a hail of brilliant steel skewered her to pieces and left nothing of her body to remain in the glorious explosions. The other man that had been in the room had already made haste to retreat while he still could, leaving him with an unconscious woman on the floor before him.

His eyes glanced over the unconscious woman. Her clothes and white hooded cape were torn in various places and her body was littered in wounds, but none were truly lethal. Still if not attended to she could very well possibly die should enough time pass. To think he would have to stoop so low as to be a caretaker for a second time made him scowl at the memories of a certain brunette girl. Though it would be more shameful if he allowed this unknown woman to simply die before him, seeing as she seemingly opposed the _filth_ he had gazed upon.

He still didn't enjoy the thought of having to care for her however. With grace he effortlessly picked up the woman like a lifeless doll in a bridal style. He had to admit that she was certainly beautiful, though he did not give the passing thought another second as his eyes snapped to once more see a revolting sight.

Black mud leaked from the tiles in the floor, seemingly bubbling upwards before surfacing atop the floor in a large puddle. In the blink of an eye the mud rose, morphed, and molded itself into a familiar, offensive sight.

He bore down on the revolting woman with a glare that spoke of certain death to come. "You dare stain my sight once more with your presence, mongrel!"

"You are mistaken you arrogant fool, you are the one who stains my sight." She chillingly returned. Her crimson eyes glowed as she willed the world around her to her bidding. "And you will return that woman to me."

"Hmph, then come forth you vile filth. Your efforts will be futile and I shall reduce your body to ash once more."

The wall of gold behind him hummed with a brilliant glow, launching a storm brilliant blades like a well oiled gatling gun. Various structures and appendages of black matter took shape to intercept the barrage. The castle room became illuminated with explosions and left with craters, leaving it no more than a barren room full of shattered debris. A sickle shaped appendage took form and swept across the room in an arc, forcing him to leap over it before pinning the offending mass to the ground with several spears. Blades that came near the woman were intercepted by a sticky black substance which ensnared his treasures and left them lodged in it. His eyes widened as he noticed his treasures beginning to lose their elegant golden glow, slowly becoming blackened and corrupted as black vein like cracks began to spread across each blade, and quickly returned them to his treasury.

Rage boiled through his body at the act. "You dare lay your hands upon my treasures you vile mongrel! Know that through your treasonous act your death has been all but assured and nothing shall remain of your pitiful corpse!"

The gates to his treasury doubled in numbers with a maddening rate of fire which left the vile woman purely on the defensive. Blades and spears punched holes through her numerous defenses and lathered her body with scores of gaping wounds. Good, she should have realized how futile it was to oppose him with her meager powers. Though her absurd regenerative properties were certainly a nuisance. He raised his hand and called forth for more specialized weapons for the situation. A crimson spear covered in vein like designs alongside many other various weapons came to his call. Her defenses distracted by his numerous other weaponry, he launched the weapons with a gesture of his hand. Many were intercepted by the mass of spawned black appendages but the prototype of the cursed spear Gáe Bolg pierced its target straight through the heart.

He allowed a viscous smile to grace his face at her pained gasps as thickets of thorns sprouted from underneath her skin throughout her entire body. The black substance from before attempted to retrieve the spear from her body, but he quickly returned it to his treasury alongside his many other treasures. The gaping wound through her heart attempted to close itself only for more blood, the same color as her mud, to helplessly spurt out from the wound. The cursed properties of the spear were in full effect and he relished the sight of the woman choking on her own blood, trying to gasp for breath to no avail. Though the fact that she hadn't died yet allowed him to ascertain one thing he had already suspected of her. She possessed some form of immortality, that which continuously reincarnated her upon death and forced her to remain alive even if by natural laws it should be impossible no matter how great one's healing factor.

He clicked his tongue and scowled, how troublesome. A lone portal materialized at his side and from it a sickle like weapon revealed itself. Harpe, the weapon used by the Greek hero Perseus to slay Medusa, capable of nullifying both healing and even immortality. A perfectly suited weapon for this tedious situation. In her pain and rage her mass of black tendrils lashed out violently and recklessly, attempting to smash their golden foe. His endless hail of blades eviscerated the offending masses and kept constantly newly spawned ones at bay, allowing him to carefully aim the portal containing Harpe.

With precision transcending man, he lined up his shot and grinned. "This shall be your end, mongrel."

Harpe began to rattle with with golden energy as he prepared to fire, then suddenly the ground shook with a horrifying screech. The floor beneath him began to crumble and collapse as he was forced to leap away before falling into a chasm. The woman's incessant screeching, though a horrifying sound to any ordinary person, did not instill any fear within himself personally. The unconscious woman in his arms however suddenly awoke with a jolt and silver eyes wide in fear.

"Salem!" Was her only word before she saw the sight before her. Her greatest foe lacerated in countless gaping wounds which would have been fatal to anything else, huntsmen or Grimm, and reduced to nothing but a raging figure far removed from the composed and authoritative figure from before.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. "How-"

"Hold your tongue mongrel for I shall explain everything at a later time." He reprimanded. "For now allow me to focus, I may actually need to utilize the further extents of my power against that vile woman."

Upon her screams of rage, not only did the mass of black appendages she commanded multiply both in size and numbers, but various demonic beasts of darkness also began to descend upon them in numbers which completely covered both the land and sky in darkness. Even he had become a little worried at the predicament.

The previous number of gates from before more than tripled upon his command, spitting out thousands of blades by the second to eviscerate entire swaths of the seemingly endless horde. But each beast that died was replaced with more than triple the number from before and charged towards him with reckless abandon and fearlessness. Even against the hellish hail of blades sent their way, the endless hordes continued to make ever so steady progress.

The woman in his arms visibly quaked in fear at the hellish sight and he could not bring himself to blame her. It would be best to retreat instead of needlessly expending his mana, no matter how vast his reserves were. Though he would rather die than depart like some pathetic coward.

A portal spawned on the ground in front of him and from it the golden hilt of an elegant long-sword slowly jutted out. Though of seemingly plainer design than most of his weapons, the sword which he held was certainly by far one of his most powerful treasures. The Original Sin, the first sword of selection, Merodach. To think that he would have required one of his more prized treasures was appalling but he pushed aside the thought.

His magical energy poured into the blade to set it alight with a blinding glow, that which would burn away anything it touched, and raised himself into the sky. Looking down upon the filthy masses, Gilgamesh sneered and directed his sights at Salem. "Etch my glory into your feeble mind _mongrel_, and return to ashes!"

Sensing the immense power practically rolling off the brilliant sword in waves, Salem commanded everything at her disposal and launched black spheres of dark energy alongside spear shaped tendrils directly towards him, intent on impaling or obliterating him on the spot. A transparent mirror like shield with a pink tint effortlessly nullified the dark magic and easily blocked the oncoming tendrils before returning to his treasury.

He raised the gleaming sword to point directly towards the heavens themselves. "Now perish from my sight you vile mongrels! **Merodach!**"

With that he swung his sword downwards with a mighty slash, and all was reduced to ash.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again I hope you enjoyed reading this and please leave a review! Since I'm a pretty new author I'm open to constructive ****criticism. Also I'll be honest here, don't expect much out of me when it comes to my updating schedule. I'm just a high-school kid who writes this type of stuff in my free time for fun when the ideas hit me.**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here's another chapter for you guys who are enjoying my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review as I'm still fairly new as an author and I'm open to constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and all rights go to Type-Moon and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

* * *

Summer blinked. Then she blinked again.

The brilliant light of Merodach left the landscape scorched to oblivion, leaving a hellscape of upturned stone and fissure like cracks. Cliffs and various other rock formations, of differing shades of purple and black, crumbled into ash and were blown away by the wind. The intense shockwave of heat brushed against her face and blew up her hair, bathing her and the landscape in a brilliant hue of light that continued to spread over the dark horizon of the Grimmlands.

Shocked would be an understatement, absolutely stupefied would be a better description of her state of mind. Of the brief glimpses of magic she ever saw, this blew everything out of the water. Entire hordes of Grimm, unlike anything she had ever seen before in her seasoned career as a huntress, simply annihilated in a matter of seconds and purged from sight like divine judgement on Remnant.

Once more, Summer just blinked. "Holy crap."

Despite the absolute destruction inflicted, the man holding her held his gaze ahead of them. "Your awe is not without reason mongrel. However it is far too early for laughter."

"Huh?" Following his eyes what she saw horrified her. In the distance mud crept upwards from the scorched stone at an astonishing rate, beginning to swirl and rise to mold into an all too familiar figure. Her voice shook with her fear. "E-even after all that she's still alive?"

The man snarled. "Wretched woman, she is a repulsive stain to my sight."

A portal instantly snapped open and Harpe roared through the air towards the forming figure. However the immortal slaying sickle passed through the forming black mud like a bullet through water. The treasure quickly faded into golden dust before the mud could claim it. Immediately a plethora of swords and all other manner of weaponry whistled through the air afterwards, cleaving through any opposing Grimm, as they flew towards their target. Though they were immediately halted before they could reach her, caught by an extremely thick wall of some sticky black substance.

The man snapped his fingers as his caught treasures faded into golden dust, though some were completely submerged in the black substance and lost to him. His eyes widened and his face morphed into an even deeper scowl.

"Just blast her again with your sword!" Fear rose through her as the quickly forming mud began to finalize into the shape of Salem. "Hurry!"

The golden man shook his head, ejecting a halberd from a portal to dispatch an incoming Grimm. "That would merely stall for time and is quite taxing on my mana reserves."

Hopeful yet freaking out at the same, Summer threw out another suggestion. "Then can't you just shoot more weapons at her!"

"And risk losing even more of my treasures to her?" He countered, skewering a flock of Griffins with a salvo of swords.

"Well you gotta have something that can kill her!" Summer shrieked. Never before in her seasoned huntress career had she felt so useless right now.

The man thought for a moment, a certain prized sword coming to mind, though he scowled at the idea. Such _filth_ was far from worthy of its presence. "We shall depart, I no longer wish to gaze upon such filth nor lose any more of my treasures."

No, they couldn't leave! This was the closest she or Ozpin would ever get to ending Salem! "We can't just leave! You're the only one who can stop her right no- aaah!"

The man suddenly leapt high into the air as spiked tendrils of pure darkness sprouted from the ground and attempted to impale them. Fully reformed, Salem focused her gaze onto them with such killing intent that her heart stopped beating for a few moments. For a brief moment, the idea of leaving was extremely appealing, but she managed to push her fears aside. A hero would never cower against their enemies.

As he landed on solid ground, Summer freed herself from his hold of her despite the man's complaints. Her legs felt heavy and her body groggy, but she forced herself to move. Even without her weapon on her, she could still do something.

"Fool! Do you wish to die!"

She ignored the man's complaints and sprinted forward, sliding beneath a wicked cleaver shaped appendage which nearly bisected her body in half. Swords and spears flew overhead with pinpoint accuracy and skewered any other appendages which came at her. Her silver eyes wouldn't have their full effect if at too far of a distance, but if she got close enough to Salem maybe, just maybe, she could make something happen.

Her legs pumped harder and harder and she willed whatever dregs of aura she had left to activate her Semblance. The world around her fluctuated with intense white for a moment before everything became a blur in her mad sprint. Tendrils tried snatching her and various other blackened constructs attempted to skewer her outright, but she continued to barrel forward until she finally came to a stop. She didn't worry about the black mass of spawned limbs coming from her right as a pillar sized javelin, embedded with various gems, punched straight through them with brutal efficiency.

Less than a hundred meters away from Salem she knew that now would be her only chance. She heard the furious warnings of the golden man who had saved her but once more ignored them. "It's do or die right now!"

And dying was a very big possibility for her right now. Her act was selfish, she knew that, and she most likely could have just escaped with the golden man. But heroes never ran away from danger, especially when evil was right in front of them. This was what she _had_ to do and should she fall here so be it. She made a mental apology to her family and friends that she might never see again because of this, but she was doing this so that she could see them again without ever having to look behind her back. So that she would never have to see any more families torn apart or loved ones lost to the Grimm ever again. So that, maybe, this story would have a happily ever after.

Her silver eyes roared to life with her raw determination. Salem's eyes widened at the sight as she summoned a wall of dark energy to shield herself from the sacred light. Whether Grimm or blackened appendages, the divine light purged them without mercy, turning them to stone then reducing them to ashes. Even the land and sky were not spared any mercy as stone became blanched in white, and the skies distorted and rippled violently in waves before specs of blue began to dot the crimson sky.

Summer willed the light to continue spreading with all her might, becoming stronger, becoming faster. Then suddenly darkness began to dot her vision, and the light erupting from her silver eyes began to flicker. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! She was so close yet…

Her fatigued body caught up with her mind as her legs gave out on her. Her vision swam in a blurry haze and her mind felt like it was ringing. The wall of dark matter protecting Salem had proved futile against the divine light and Salem herself stood petrified to stone like a statue, her arms outstretched as if to shield herself. Had she done it? Did she actually defeat Salem?

With every ounce of power she had left, she willed herself to her feet. Stumbling around she managed to prop herself against an upturned slab of blanched stone. If this is what victory felt like then she felt like absolute shit. Then the thought suddenly hit her, where was that golden man?

"You reckless fool." The familiar haughty voice eased her worries. The clanks of his armor neared her then finally stopped. "That was most certainly one of the most idiotic yet admirable acts I have ever seen, something which I'm sadly not unaccustomed to witnessing."

"Heh, thanks." She rasped. She tilted her head in his direction and gasped. His once gleaming golden armor had been scorched severely, with some tears littering it as well, and he was breathing heavily. One of his eyes were forcefully shut, most likely in pain, his face had some minor burns and his hair had been blown down and stuck to his forehead. Though his pride made sure that his posture remained upright despite any pain he felt.

Panic flooded her system despite her own pitiful state. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

He waved off her gushing apologies with a dismissive gesture of his hand. "You need not worry for me mongrel, I shall survive. It is your own state you should be worried about."

He waaas right. At least he was able to stand and move around in his bulky armor. She could barely even walk without tripping right now. Still, she tried to walk to him only for her body to completely give out on her. A pair of arms gracefully caught her before she could fall.

"It is always the fools who I find worthy." He said in an exasperated tone. "We shall depart now, so you may shut your eyes and rest mongrel. You deserve that much at the least for your feat of reckless courage."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds nice. Really nice." She murmured, her eyes beginning to shut.

The sound of cracking interrupted their moment and her heart stopped. No, no, this couldn't be happening right now.

But it was and the statue that was Salem shattered to reveal the woman herself, though she herself was in a no better state than they were. Through pained gasps and heavy breathing, Salem gathered every ounce of rage she felt into a chilling voice. "You will regret what you have done here. Do not even _think_ for a moment that I will not come to haunt you. Everyone you love will suffer for this, and I'll make sure you hear their screams as you die."

Summer clutched onto the golden man in fear. Yet despite the threat he stood tall and proud without any trace of fear, like an absolute pillar of light against the endless waves of darkness. It somehow reassured her and eased her pounding heart.

"A truly disgusting sight you are _woman_." The man said with only disgust. "Be grateful that I currently cannot bring forth my true power, or even your immortality would not save you."

A grin then formed on his face as his crimson eyes, filled with mirth, trailed to her own silver ones. "What say you of this, mongrel. Shall we leave this wretched woman with a parting gift?"

Whatever fear she had felt previously immediately left her system, replaced with a vicious, victorious grin. "Sure, as long as you're paying for it."

He roared with laughter and a portal shimmered into existence next to his hand. He gripped Merodach and it gleamed with a brilliant glow once more as he raised it above his head. Salem's eyes widened and the ground beneath them shook with her fury as countless blackened appendages erupted upwards towards them.

However before any could reach them, his sword came down, and all was once more engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

**Author's Note: As you've seen Gil isn't going to be the only emphasis of this story and Summer, as well as the other characters, will have their roles and moments in this story. I also hope you enjoyed the Summer and Gilgamesh interactions and how I portrayed Summer. She's not a helpless damsel in distress, and I tried to make her like Ruby in the sense of her wanting to become a hero of fairy tales. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review! Like I said, I'm always open to constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for those of you who are enjoying this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would also like to add that all credit for the cover image goes to an amazing artist called Enuma00. Seriously, if you like Fate fan art then go check him out as he's drawn some of the best ones I've seen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here and all rights go to Type-Moon and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

* * *

The Vimana soared through the air, easily staying ahead of a horde of demonic beasts which endlessly pursued him in the air. A few dozen portals opened and released gleaming weapons through the masses of black, punching gaping holes in their ranks with each shot. Though each beast that fell to his blades was immediately replaced with twice the amount as before. It was a most tedious process and he scowled at the thought of using Merodach once more on the hordes. He had wasted enough of his magical energy on such filthy beasts.

It seemed that the entire population of the land had been warned of his presence, as those of the beasts that could fly immediately took off after his golden ship upon sight. Grimm, as that child of light Summer had called them, came after him from all directions as the Vimana crossed the corrupted lands at an astonishing rate. As much as he loathed to do so, the sheer numbers of Grimm forced him to open his gates even further. Though the focus required to pilot his ship while simultaneously aiming his portals restricted the number of gates he could open, lest he wish to veer the Vimana off course or potentially even crash.

It also did not help matters that the divine light Summer had called forth had caught him severely off guard, and now he was paying the consequences for his inattentiveness. As much as he loathed to admit such, it had left his body and mind in a more pitiful state than he wished to admit. He was far from his full power currently and hardly in an ideal shape to continue fighting that vile woman with his sustained damages and ever decreasing mana reserves, no matter how vast they were. It most certainly did not help matters that, even prior to arriving in this foreign world, he had still yet to fully recover from his battles in the Moon Cell. Disgusting memories of a certain composite AI of numerous Earth Mother Goddesses and a sinful Bodhisattva of a woman crept into his mind. At his full power, that vile woman Salem would be but a larger insect than others to crush beneath his heels. However those two women, as wretched as they were, were threats to humanity of untold magnitude and each immediately warranted his full might during his battles with them in the Moon Cell.

He felt his link with his treasury falter, no doubt due to the effects of the divine light, and the scores of portals he had called upon dropped to a mere dozen as they flickered and faded. It was still a formidable force, but it was hardly the invincible wall of steel he had brought forth previously. Despite the maddening rate of fire, with only as much as a dozen weapons coming out at a time it proved to be severely insufficient in staving off the endless hordes. He felt his mental link to the Vimana strain as well as the ship slightly slowed down against his will. The Grimm made sure to take full advantage of the opportunity while he was weak upon the command of their mistress. He scowled as he abruptly steered his ship to the side, avoiding the claws and talons of Grimm who managed to near him before they were reduced to ashes by his automated defenses.

With so few gates to combat the endless hordes he made sure to make each shot count and brought forth his higher ranked treasures for the situation. Axes, sickles, and scythes whistled through the air and sliced through entire scores of Grimm before they seemingly altered their paths with minds of their own and focused on their next targets. Automatic heat seeking weapons like such would assist heavily with staving off the beasts and would allow him to call upon more powerful weapons which he needed to personally aim. With the limited number of portals he could currently sustain he was forced to close one in favor of a larger portal, sporting a pillar sized javelin embedded with rich gems.

Fireballs threatened to scorch his ship but were promptly dealt with by his automated defenses, consisting of a series of floating golden discs, which shot down any projectile or Grimm that came his way with bolts of lightning. However, through the hordes of its dying kin, a lone Nevermore managed to breach his defenses and extended its talons to tear at his ship. One of the scythes, still flying through the air, soon veered off its original course and made haste to decapitate it with ruthless efficiency before automatically seeking out its next target. With enough breathing room made, he aimed the massive javelin straight into the middle of the horde and overloaded it with magical energy, causing it to violently rattle with a golden glow which grew brighter by the second.

Though they would eventually be restored to his treasury given enough time, sacrificing one of his treasures as a Broken Phantasm still pained his heart. He pushed his grievances aside and immediately launched the soon to detonate javelin straight into the heart of the horde. Golden light erupted from within the black mass of beasts and vaporized any and all within its enormous blast radius in a magnificent explosion which lit the sky. Even those outside the blast radius were blown to bits by the shockwaves generated from the explosion, vanquishing the bulk of the horde in an instant.

The wind pressure which came from the explosion threw any remaining Grimm in the air off balance, allowing for his automatic heat seeking weapons to make quick work of them. An unholy screech of fury reverberated from behind him in the distance, and roars which shook the air came in response to the rage of their mistress. He willed his golden ship to go even faster than before with a scowl.

Letting loose more mighty roars, ancient Drakes rose from their slumbers and spread their wings to take to the air. His automatic heat seeking weapons immediately veered towards the dragons and sliced through their wings like knives through paper. Though they failed to pierce through the bone plates which protected their bodies and laid embedded in them uselessly. He returned the weapons to his treasury and scowled as mud heaped over the dragons' wounds and restored them to perfect conditions.

He hadn't the time nor the patience for this farce any longer. Any remaining gates to his treasury closed as a single massive portal, which held a mountain of a blade in its possession, came forth. The Mountain Felling Sword, Ig-Alima, stood before him as he rode through the air aboard the Vimana. Instead of firing it however, with a motion of his hand, Gilgamesh had the portal itself pivot causing Ig-Alima to sweep through the group of Drakes and cleave them to sunders with its massive blade effortlessly.

He smiled madly at the sight of the skewered remains of their once mighty forms falling helplessly from the sky. To what lengths would that _filth_ go to kill him? Perhaps it was her pride at work, but did she not realize the disparity in their power? If not then this entire farce was but a chance to engrave his superiority into her feeble mind.

Far from the endless numbers of before, Grimm dotted throughout the land flew towards his ship with nothing but pure killing intent. They flapped their wings with mindless anger upon the command of their mistress and let loose savage roars, opening their maws to reveal rows upon rows of teeth which salivated at the sight of him. If these rabid beasts desired a feast then he would oblige them. Golden light shined upon them with a signature telltale sign and, upon his verdict, blades smashed into their maws as they tasted cold steel. The last of the beasts let loose a pathetic whimper before an battleaxe promptly cleaved its entire body in half, leaving its skewered remains to fall from the sky alongside its eviscerated brethren.

Having dealt a massive blow to her forces, any opposition he faced now was easily dealt with. A small flock of repulsive Nevermores briefly came into view before a hail of spears immediately impaled their bodies countless of times over in a shower of blood, piercing straight through their corpses and lighting the lands below with numerous explosions. The now scattered numbers of Grimm that randomly dotted the landscape were swiftly killed as he crossed the lands, and the speed of his golden vessel effortlessly outpaced any who attempted to pursue him.

He pushed the Vimana forward as its engines roared upon his will and briefly shut his eyes in disgust. He could no longer bear the nauseating sight of these repulsive lands. Even the land itself held a disgusting stench courtesy of the endless number of corrupted pools of mud that dotted the land, each containing countless curses and evils not unlike the curses of All The World's Evil he had encountered during his slumber in the Far Side of the Moon Cell. For his glorious presence to be marred even a moment longer in the wake of these corrupted lands disgusted him to no end.

Soon he could make out the ends of the Grimmlands in the distance as the crimson skies finally began to give way to vivid blue. Stretches of jagged shoreline which gave way to the ocean came into view, consisting of crimson stones that menacingly jutted outwards like spiked barricades. Though unfortunately his troubles didn't simply end there.

Multitudes of floating islands, made solely of crimson stone with extraordinarily large black crystals embedded in them, hung in the air ominously like a flying armada. Carved into them were countless hives and nests of colonies of what he assumed to be some sort of insect variants of Grimm. These Grimm simply became more disgusting the more he encountered.

The floating islands came closer and it became obvious that he had no choice but to pass through them. He quickly dealt with any stragglers behind him and he sensed hostile presences, filled with the same killing intent, come to life within their hives. He called upon as many gates to his treasury as he currently could, and a little more than a dozen spawned next to the ship as he neared the floating isles.

The atrocious buzzing of the insects soon screeched into his ears without end as swarms of oversized hornets came into sight. Their beady red eyes honed in on him as he effortlessly weaved the Vimana through the maze of islands. Stingers, connected to rope like appendages, attempted to latch onto and restrain the golden vessel he was aboard. However golden blades struck their targets true and made quick work of any pest that dared to stain his sight. Staffs, wands, and staves also accompanied the barrage of blades with an onslaught of magical spells.

Spears and swords, capable of piercing through entire mountains, punched holes straight through the islands and left them in smithereens as they fell helplessly from the sky. Multiple magical staffs spewed forth torrents of flames that left any of the insects still in their hives screeching in agony as their disgusting homes burned in a hellish blaze. To speed up the process, all of his gates closed, and a massive flaming sword with a jagged edge jutted out from a large portal. As large as Ig-Alima, Sul-sagana loomed overhead menacingly with hellish flames dancing on its jagged blade. Like he had done with Ig-Alima, he waved his hand and Sul-sagana cleaved through whatever isle it came into contact with as they combusted into violent flames near immediately. The skies became a fiery hell as isle after isle fell from the sky helplessly in flaming heaps of rubble. The air was filled with thick smoke as the Vimana maneuvered through the falling heaps of burning debris, leaving the disgusting insects to burn with their homes.

In its rage a Queen Lancer emerged from the flames of its burning nest, spitting out numerous spiked projectiles from its abdomen to skewer its golden target in a last ditch effort. However countless flying golden discs intercepted the barrage, reducing them to ashes with bolts of lighting, before a halberd promptly rammed through the Queen Lancer's skull.

He returned the flaming Divine Construct to his treasury and glanced back at the burning mess he had left in his wake with absolute disgust. Countless of the floating islands laid in ruin as they fell from the sky and succumbed to the blazing infernos which consumed their shapes. The task had been utterly disgusting and it was only this once would he willingly stoop so low as to exterminate mere insects ever again. He had expended more than enough of his time and magical energy on such a repulsive task, and the relief on his face was as clear as day as he finally exited the Grimmlands.

A fresh ocean breeze brushed against his face and gently blew through his golden hair. The sun came up over the horizon and the ocean waters reflected its brilliant hue. Any remaining Grimm that were still alive had stopped their pursuit of him once he made it outside the boundaries of the Grimmlands. Soon, the decrepit lands were only but a spec in the distance as the Vimana soared proudly through the air with unrivaled speed. Gilgamesh sighed in relief as he took in a deep breath of refreshing air. A thought rose to his mind as he recalled that descendant of light, Summer, speaking of her home being located on a small island called Patch.

Speaking of the woman, he had long since allowed Summer entry into his treasury for the sake of her safety. He had provided her with a room within his treasury as well as other basic necessities so that she may receive her much deserved shut-eye. Additionally, piloting the Vimana while flying at full speed would have been an impossible task with her on board. Though that woman best not become accustomed to such luxurious treatment from him. This generous act was only a one time whim he did purely out of respect for her, and she would receive no such treatment from him ever again.

He mentally searched his treasury and a levitating crystal ball soon revealed itself to him, rising upwards from a summoned portal. The treasure had proven itself an extraordinarily useful tool during his ventures throughout the universe of the Moon Cell. The floating crystal ball began to shimmer with light as he used it for its purpose. Now, to return that woman to her home.

* * *

Summer yawned and stretched her sore body as she snuggled contently beneath a bundle of richly woven blankets atop a luxurious bed. Strands of amber beads hung from the canopy of the grandeur bed, swaying and twinkling with an elegant shine as her head sunk into the fluffiest pillows in the world. Around her was the grandest and most luxurious room she had ever seen which was easily as big as her living room back home, if not even bigger, replete with high end furniture and basic necessities. Intricate designs, engraved in gold, graced the walls of the room and seemed to depict simple yet powerful scenes. A king atop his throne waging battle against a man who rose from nature itself. Another depicted a girl and the king on a moon, across from them a curvaceous woman with a sinful smile and demonic horns.

The room even came with a luxurious bath in its bathroom which she had soaked in for nearly an hour to clean the grime and sweat off her aching body and soothe her sore muscles in heavenly bliss. The bath apparently even had special healing properties, as well as medicinal purposes, which healed her wounds the moment she soaked in it and left her skin silky smooth afterwards. To think that this was only _one_ of many rooms in his treasury, man was Gilgamesh living it really good. Speaking of him, she wondered how he was doing? Last she saw of him was when they made their escape on some weird, but _extremely_ cool, golden ship before he basically shoved her into one of his portals.

She yawned and fell back into her bed without a worry in the world. Oh well, he could definitely handle himself and she probably would have only gotten in his way. Currently in the comfiest pajamas in the world which had already been provided to her in the room's dresser, she rolled around in her bed and snuggled closer to the heap of fluffy pillows around her. Her previously torn up clothes were laid about on an ornate dresser, now in perfect condition, and she snuggled even deeper into her bed with a content sigh. If this was what if felt like to be royalty then she would be so down to being a queen. Ruby and Yang would have loved it as well.

Sadly though all good things had to come to an end and hers came in the form of a golden portal. The portal shimmered into existence, and its harsh shine invaded her eyes and roused her from her beauty sleep.

No one came through it, but it projected an all too familiar haughty voice from the outside world. "Rise from your slumber, mongrel. We have arrived at the destination of your desire."

"Mmmmmm." She groaned, burying her face in the heavenly pillows. "Just another five minutes."

She heard a scowl come from the portal and the snap of his fingers. Suddenly she found the cold air coming from the portal blowing in her face as the haven of blankets and pillows around her faded into golden dust. She pitifully reached out and tried to grasp the fading golden particles in a desperate attempt.

"No… come back." She whined.

Gilgamesh's voice came through once more and cut off any complaints she had. "Dress yourself appropriately mongrel and come out. I expect you to do so quickly, or I shall forcefully reject you from my treasury regardless."

Suddenly the bed didn't feel so comfortable anymore. The threat held no mercy in its words. It was an absolute declaration of punishment to come, and the thought of being shot out of his treasury like one of his weapons wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Aggravated at having her beauty sleep so rudely interrupted, Summer rose from the bed and marched over to the dresser. _King of Assholes_, she thought as she dressed into her huntress clothing.

Fully dressed, she stepped out of the portal and gave Gilgamesh an intense glare, much to his amusement. As if to aggravate her even more, he simply gave her a shit eating smirk in return. "Ah, the mongrel herself has finally risen from her eternal slumber. I was truly entertaining the thought of launching you from my treasury had you taken any longer. Such a spectacle would have been truly amusing to watch unfold."

"You don't need to be so rude about it! And what did I say about calling me a mongrel! My name is Summer! S-U-M-M-E-R!" She complained angrily.

He waved her off with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, yes mongrel. I am fully aware of your name."

He continued to smirk at her despite her glare which ticked her off to no end. God why did he have to be such an asshole sometimes! He was like Qrow and Raven at times in that regard, his red eyes didn't help with the comparison either.

Speaking of how he looked, his wounds had healed over already as if they had never been there. His golden armor had been put away for repair in exchange for an orange v-neck shirt beneath a black biker jacket, alongside black jeans and matching dress shoes. His square golden earrings had also been put away in favor of three identical golden earrings which elegantly dangled from his left earlobe, and his usual spiked up hair had been let down.

To say that he looked handsome would be the understatement of the century, any other woman would die to have been in his arms like she had. But she was married so any feelings she had developed for the arrogant, asshole of a man was more as friends/battle buddies. Because they did make for a good battle buddy duo back there, even if he didn't want to admit it. Though her one true battle buddy would always be Raven, but she would never tell Tai or Qrow that. Men and their pride could be so fragile sometimes.

"Has my brilliance ensnared your very soul, mongrel?" Gilgamesh mused with a sly grin at her staring. "Very well, since you are no ordinary mongrel I shall allow it this once. Therefore you may continue with your act, indulge your eyes in my body to your heart's content."

The way he said it made blood creep up her cheeks and she immediately pulled the hood of her cloak over her face. If it had been anyone else she would have punched them _hard_ immediately, but it really didn't help that his absolute confidence in his looks wasn't unfounded. Wait, why was she reacting like this! She was a married woman now, not some stammering wreck of a teenager anymore! God why did he have to be this aggravating sometimes!

"Huhahaha! Flustering even virtuous women is far too trivial a task!" He mocked through his laughter. "Indeed, that reaction of yours is truly amusing. Hahaha!"

One day, one day she would get him for this. Over the roars of his haughty laughter, she swore it to herself by the name of Summer Rose that she would get her revenge one day. Sadly that day wouldn't be today as she continued to bury her face in her white cloak.

Getting over herself and swearing to get revenge later, Summer took in her surroundings. Aboard a golden ship Gilgamesh called the Vimana, the sight of land hung in the distance. She could vaguely make out the shape of familiar ports and docks as fishing boats came in and out. A wide smile plastered itself on her face at the sight as Patch laid before her only a few miles away. She was home, after so long she was finally home.

"Hmph, I see that you are currently ecstatic." Gilgamesh mused with a grin. "Shall we make haste now? I assume you wish to see your loved ones as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you so much Gil!" She practically exploded with joy as she enveloped him in a hug. The act caught him off guard, and it was clear as day that he wasn't comfortable with such acts of open affection. She didn't care though. "How did you find Patch! I thought you said you were like an alien to this world or something?"

Clearly distraught at her hug, Gilgamesh attempted to regain his composure with his usual proud voice. "Alien?! Do not call me such, and I possess many treasures perfectly suited for the task. Locating the destination of your wishes was utterly trivial."

"That's so cool! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She continued to squeeze him in her hug despite his complaints. "I'll never forget what you did for me!"

"Yes, yes, I accept your gratitude mongrel now remove your hands from me! I did not allow you permission to embrace me like so!" He snapped out angrily. "Also I did not grant you permission to refer to me as _'Gil'!_"

She giggled at his outburst as she finally obliged, freeing him from her hug and allowing him to finally compose himself. Though a thought came to mind which slightly worried her.

"I don't mean to sound rude and I'm really grateful, but I don't want people to see us on, well, _this_." She motioned to the strange looking, albeit extremely cool, golden ship. "It would definitely cause a commotion, and that commotion might attract Grimm if people take it the wrong way."

Gilgamesh waved off her worries with a dismissive gesture of his hand. "Your worries in that regard have already been addressed. Though constructed in ancient times, the Vimana possesses many advanced stealth functions as well as optical camouflage. To any onlooker we are practically invisible to their sight."

Okay, now _that_ was cool. At the effortless explanation she let out a breath of relief and grinned at the thought of returning home on this. She could only imagine the looks on Qrow's and Tai's faces if they ever saw her come home on this bad baby. Yang and Ruby would definitely freak out if they ever saw it.

"With your concerns addressed, shall we depart now? Or will you continue to uselessly idle about in your worries?" Gilgamesh rhetorically asked.

He knew he didn't even need to ask in the first place as she nodded to him. He tapped his fingers against his golden throne, draped in crimson silk, as his golden ship hummed with energy. Its intricate wings soon came alight with an exotic emerald glow which dazzled her eyes.

"Brace yourself, mongrel." He warned. "We shall clear the distance in but mere moments."

With his warning the ship took off explosively. Not enough to throw her off, but enough for her to feel the wind whip her hair up and blow against her face. Yet despite the speed they were going at, the ride was extremely smooth without even a trace of turbulence. The only sound to be heard was the smooth whirring of the ship's engines and the peaceful sound of them soaring through the air. She wished she had her Scroll on her but made sure to take in every moment of the ride anyway.

"Enjoying yourself, mongrel?" Gilgamesh mused. His eyes roamed over the quaint town of the island. "This Patch is a rather peaceful settlement. If I am to be truthful, I am merely grateful for the change in scenery. I cannot bear the thought of gracing those decrepit lands with my presence again."

Summer hummed in agreement. Pretty much the complete opposite of the Grimmlands, Patch was sunny and full of life despite being a relatively small town. Also unlike most of the big cities, Patch had left the natural forests around well preserved for the most part, giving them the beautiful sight of greenery and nature before them.

The sight of Patch went by as they made their way towards her house. Her house was located deeper into the forests and was pretty secluded from the rest of the town, so they didn't need to worry about any next door neighbors freaking out at the sight of them. Soon a comfy wooden home, with an open yard that gave way to the forest around them, came into view.

A cool breeze brushed against her face as she stared longingly at her home and the loving family which awaited inside. She muttered a single word which reverberated through her heart. "Home."

Gilgamesh, despite how aggravating he could be, let her have the moment. As they soon neared he called out to her and snapped her out of her thoughts. "We are to land soon."

The warning was simple enough as she readied herself. How long had it been since she last saw all of them? Weeks? Months? She hadn't realized how long she had been gone with all the missions Ozpin assigned her. Her heart ached at the thought of Yang and Ruby wondering when she would be coming back home. She would need to apologize to Tai as well for any worries she caused him. She had done this type of thing to him too many times, yet he always welcomed her back home lovingly no matter how many missions she came back from or how long they took. God, at times she felt like she didn't deserve a husband like him.

But things would change, they would have to and she would talk to Ozpin about this. She had taken what she had for granted and nearly paid the price. She almost didn't even _return_ from her mission if it wasn't for the miracle that was Gilgamesh, and the thought of leaving her girls without a mother and Tai all alone felt like a stab to her heart.

She swore it to herself that things _would_ change for the better from here on out, and she would make sure to see her daughters grow up with happy lives. She steadied her newfound resolve as the ship gently landed in front of her house, its optical camouflage and numerous stealth functions deactivating to reveal itself in plain sight for all to see.

Transparent steps, seemingly made from light taken physical form, revealed themselves and led towards the ground. Gilgamesh gestured for her to go first. "Go forth, this is your moment to cherish."

Summer nodded to him with a smile of genuine gratitude before she readied herself. She took a deep breath, and finally took the first step down.

* * *

**Author's Note: So things will start to move away from Salem from here on out and settle down for a bit. For those of you who are still wondering why Gilgamesh seems a bit weaker than usual throughout the story, I've explained to some that even prior to Chapter One he's coming off pretty fresh from the True Ending of Fate Extra CCC. He hasn't fully recovered his battle power from his fights with the final two bosses of the game and if you don't know who those two are, then just know they are extremely powerful and can be said to be on par with the likes of even Saver.**

**Also about me referring to the silver eyes as a divine light, it just makes sense to me that the power of the silver eyes could potentially be something descended from the powers of the God of Light. Just my own take on it though if it doesn't end up as canon. Anyways thanks for reading and leave a review on if you liked it or not, or if there are some problems I need to address!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So it's been a while since I last updated and I heavily apologize for that, especially to those who have come to enjoy my story. At first it was school things and high school graduation stuff ****getting in the way, ****then I just had bad writer's block after that. It took me a while and a lot of scrapped drafts to finally get this chapter out, but hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. ****Also, I've made my own stat sheet on Gilgamesh and put some unique twists on it. I had fun with making it and if you guys want to see it, just comment and if I get enough people I'll post it. ****Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter nonetheless!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here and all rights go to Rooster Teeth and Type-moon respectively.**

* * *

Summer stood at the front door and steadied her resolve. Okay, she could do this. She could do this.

"Mongrel, you have been staring at that door for nearly ten minutes now. I can take action in your stead if you do not wish to yourself." As Gilgamesh said that a portal shimmered above his outstretched hand, ready to pull out god knows what.

Summer looked to her golden companion. "Does it hurt to be a bit more patient?"

Gilgamesh shrugged nonchalantly. "It is quite a taxing effort."

Ugh, couldn't he see that she was just nervous? Then again what was she to expect from Gil? He either was ignorant of the fact or was fully aware but didn't care anyway.

Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and steeled herself. In what felt like an eternity, she finally raised her arm and knocked against the door. The sound seemed to echo in the peaceful silence of their surroundings. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath hitched as the door creaked open.

The smell of alcohol immediately hit her nose the second the door opened and a black haired man with red eyes stood before her. The man nearly dropped the flask in his hands. "Summer?!"

"Qrow?!" Summer stared back with equal shock before immediately hugging him. "Oh my god it's so good to see you!"

Qrow instantly returned the embrace in kind. "Holy shit, where were you short-stack? Oz and I looked everywhere for you. What the hell happened?"

"A lot of things happened and Gil here saved me from a bad situation." Qrow's eyes widened in horror at the implications of her words. She wanted to tell him more, but other priorities came first. "I'll explain later. Where are Tai and the kids?"

"Tai's at work and Yang's still at school. The runt's with Tai."

Summer quirked an eyebrow at him. "And why aren't you there with Tai so you can, y'know, help him out? Don't you help teach at Signal too when you can?"

He teased her with a sly smirk. "Hey if I was with him right now, then I wouldn't be here to greet you now would I?"

So, in other words, he was just being a lazy bum. Typical Qrow.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't fight off the smile which crept onto her face. "It's really good to see you Qrow."

Qrow's face softened, hugging her a bit tighter before they broke off. "Yeah, you too Summer."

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow at the display, his nose crinkling in disgust at the man. "It seems there has been a severe lapse in my judgement of you mongrel. I did not take you as one to befriend such a vulgar man."

Summer rolled her eyes _hard_ at the words. "I sort of became friends with you didn't I?"

Qrow choked on his drink and began coughing violently. Gilgamesh's mouth went slack with sheer shock for a moment before his patience absolutely snapped. "You would dare utter such words of me mongrel!"

"Not exactly disproving me here." She muttered.

Qrow snorted at the spectacle. "Sheesh, so another blondie huh? I don't think Tai's gonna be happy with this. Tsk, tsk, I expected better from you short-stack."

"Qrow, for the love of Dust, please shut up! You know it isn't like that!" Summer hissed.

"Indeed." Gilgamesh's haughty voice interjected. "As if I would stoop so low as to be romantically involved with such a mongrel."

Summer groaned into her hands at the blunt words. Qrow snorted before bursting into uncontrollable laughter, much to her ever-growing annoyance. God, why did they both have to be such assholes?

"Oh haha, you've had your laugh Qrow so can I go inside now?" She deadpanned. "I want to relax right now."

"I am in agreement with the mongrel. You have all squandered enough of my time with your banter." Gilgamesh proclaimed indignantly.

Gods, this was what she was going to be dealing with in the future? The thought of dealing with both Qrow and Gil at the same time made her shudder.

"Jeez, what crawled up his ass Summer?" Qrow whispered to Summer.

"It's just Gil being Gil so get used to it." She replied back bluntly. "He's probably going to be crashing at my place until I can get things sorted out with him."

Qrow visibly balked at the idea. "You're going to let this asshole live with you?!"

Her eyes hardened. "His situation is a bit complicated but he saved my life Qrow. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive right now."

Qrow recoiled at the seriousness of her words but nodded in understanding.

She winced in regret at the harshness of words. "I'm sorry, there's just a lot on my mind right now. I need to unwind a bit before Tai and the kids come back."

Qrow gave her a nod before stepping off to the side. "Well don't let me stop you. You more than deserve it short-stack."

She gave him a brief smile before she strode past him. Without saying another word, she took off her shoes and went upstairs, navigating the familiar surroundings with practical ease. The door to her bedroom swung open and, before she knew it, her head was already planted face first into the pillows of her bed. Before long, she squeezed her eyes shut and let blissful sleep take over.

Except sleep didn't come.

She rolled around on her bed and swung her legs, groaning in misery as a horrifying thought came to mind. Her bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one Gilgamesh let her sleep on. Her mattress was a bit more on the springy side while Gilgamesh's was the perfect mix of heavenly softness and ideal firmness. His pillows were like blissful clouds while her pillows were ruffled and worn out from use. The bed Tai and her bought was by no means low quality and they made sure it was durable for… reasons. But for the love of Dust, it couldn't even hope to compete with the luxurious bed Gil allowed her to sleep on. She scowled and rolled over on her bed again. Curse Gilgamesh and his perfect beds.

Fortunately, however, she could feel her fatigue setting in. It wasn't like she was physically exhausted right now, but mentally she was absolutely spent. After almost dying, facing Salem face to face and escaping the Grimmlands, her mind finally had time to slow down and think back on all of it. And it was a lot to think about. Despite being an experienced huntress herself, she had always blazed through missions with a sort of youthful recklessness as if ready to take on the world and whatever it threw at her. She never really had understood how scary the thought of death was until she was practically staring it in the face. She never realized how easily she could have lost everything she loved and cared about with just a single mistake in any one of her missions. Life was so fragile and short, and the mere thought of being separated from her family tore at her heart.

Ever since she was a kid, she had always dreamt of being a hero of justice who fought for the sake of others, for those who couldn't fight themselves. She had always wanted to be a hero of the innocent, saving as many as she could wherever and whenever she could. But did she truly want that life now? Between her family and her dreams of being a hero, which one was more valuable to her? Maybe before she would have tried to hold the two in equal regard, but now the choice went without saying. By no means was she going to quit her duties as a huntress, but her family was what mattered more to her in the end. Call her selfish, call her cold-hearted, but that was just human nature right? No normal person could fight solely for the sake of others without fighting for themselves as well. Everyone was selfish to an extent like that. A person would have to be like an emotionless machine to live a life solely for the sake of others.

Ugh, why was she even thinking about this stuff right now. All this philosophical stuff was just draining her mind even more, and she already had enough on her mind with Tai and the kids. She needed rest. Gods know she would need it when they came back home.

With a final sigh, her body went lax as darkness finally took over her vision.

* * *

Gilgamesh scowled. Even through closed eyes, he could sense a disturbance of a presence. Could he not sleep in peace?

"Child, leave me." He sharply remarked through shut eyes.

"Eeep!" The child jumped backwards, startled no doubt. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Gil!"

Mr. Gil? Gods, what an atrocious moniker. Such would have to be remedied.

He opened his eyes, seeing no point in returning to his sleep in her presence. Silver eyes and a near identical face immediately caught his attention. Oh? This child must be the youngest one, Ruby as he recalled, that Summer talked so much to him about. To think that this child too harbored the divine light within her eyes. Most interesting.

Ruby squirmed under his gaze. "I-Is there something on my face?"

"Perhaps." He teased with a smirk. He chuckled as she made to wipe her face. "I jest child, I jest. What I refer to would be quite painful to remove."

"O-Oh." The words didn't help to reassure the confused child at all.

Having had his laugh, his expression returned to normal. "What is it you desire of me, child?"

She twiddled her fingers nervously. "Uncle Qrow told me you helped mommy."

"That I did." He curtly replied.

Ruby winced at the reply. She nervously fidgeted on the spot. "I wanted to thank you."

"Then I accept your gratitude." He reclined into the couch a bit more and rested his cheek on his hand. "Is that all you wished to say? If so then I desire to return to my sleep."

"Wait!" He quirked an eyebrow at her outburst. She covered her mouth and resumed more quietly. "I also wanted to give you something."

"A gift? I suppose it is to be expected given my actions." He rolled his shoulders and sat straight up. "What is it you have deemed to offer me, child? It best be an item of worth lest you wish to squander my time."

Ruby tilted her head, slightly confused at his words. Gilgamesh sighed. She was certainly no older than five years of age, so it was to be expected that she would not exactly understand his choice of wording. What an inconvenience.

"What is it that you want to give me, child?" He clarified, calling upon whatever patience he had at the moment.

Her eyes seemed to light up. "Oh, it's something I don't give to mommy or daddy or even Yang!"

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh? Is that so child? Very well then, offer it forth! Or will you keep me waiting?"

"Nope!" She replied eagerly. From a hand she hid behind her back, she revealed her prize. "Here you go Mr. Gil!"

He eyed his "gift" and stared blankly at Ruby, who brimmed with all too much pride. Why had he gotten his hopes up? Honestly, what was he to expect from a child and their views on value?

"Is that all?" He bluntly asked, the disappointment blatantly clear in his voice.

Ruby recoiled, aghast at his question and disappointment. "Chocolate chip cookies are the best thing ever!"

Perhaps for children they were, but he honestly preferred a good cup of wine. Though the innocence of children and their views were natural and not something he could fault. He shook his head and extended his hand. "No matter, an offering is an offering nonetheless. I shall accept your gift, child."

"Better!" She pouted as he took the cookie, crossing her arms and looking away indignantly.

Had she not been a child her punishment for such an attitude would have been swift. But even he wasn't so cruel as to harshly impose his judgement upon an innocent child. He would let such an action pass for now.

He eyed the sweet before promptly opening a portal and dropping the cookie into his vault. Perhaps such a treat had its place among the many sweets he had stored within his vault.

"Woah, what is that Mr. Gil?" She stared at him with wide eyes, dazzled by the shimmering portal of gold. "Is that your Semblance?"

"Hmmm?" Semblance? Ah, yes. Summer had informed him of such. Perhaps he could play it off as such. "Indeed you are correct, child."

"So where did my cookie go?!" She asked, clearly panicked. "Is it gone forever?!"

"No child, it is not gone." He chuckled at the visible relief on her face. "I simply have stored it away within my vault."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Vault?"

"My treasury." He clarified.

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Treasures! What do you have?!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. Perhaps he could entertain her curiosity. "I possess many items of value within my vault, child. Jewelry, wine, weapons, garmen-"

"Weapons?!" She shrieked. "Do you have scythes in there! Or swords! Do you have guns!"

"Indeed, I possess many weapons. Quite an avid one are you?" He mused with a grin. "Do wish to become a warrior like your mother?"

"Yep! I'm going to become a huntress like mommy!" She proudly exclaimed, puffing her chest out.

"Quite the ambition, child." He hummed in amusement. "Why do you wish to become one?"

For a moment the child's eyes hardened, filled with nothing but raw determination. "I want to be a hero who'll fight off evil and save people! Just like mommy, daddy, and Uncle Qrow!"

It was a naive ideal to strive for, but something he could not fault given her age. It was natural for children to not fully understand the reality of the world. Even adults fell victim to foolishly chasing dreams they could never hope to achieve. If anything, he somewhat respected the child's sheer resolve.

"Then perhaps I shall allow you to look upon the weaponry which I have stored away." He chuckled at her awed expression and dramatically snapped his fingers.

Numerous portals of shimmering gold snapped into existence. Slowly, as if awakening from their slumber, the hilts and handles of various weapons began to jut out from each gate. Each weapon, embroidered with the finest of jewelry or most elegant of carvings, gleamed with a brilliant shine and exuded unnatural energy which separated them from the works of the ordinary man. Though simple possessions to him, mere arrows to be loosed upon his foes, each exalted weapon spoke of its own legend to be told or seemed to await the hands of a worthy wielder of its might.

Ruby was practically drooling at the sight. Her eyes darted from weapon to weapon, awestruck and utterly flabbergasted at the arsenal of exotic weaponry before her.

"So child, your thoughts?" Gilgamesh asked with an amused tone.

"This. Is. AMAZING!" She shrieked, gushing over the glorious sight. "How did you get them! Can I touch them?!"

He scoffed and sunk into the couch. "Treasures simply amass before me, collecting them is as simple as breathing to me. Though I do not give you permission to lay your hands upon them."

Ruby fidgeted on the spot and twiddled with her fingers before looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. Gilgamesh scoffed, a common tactic among children. Such charms would not affect him.

"Can I please touch th-"

"No." He bluntly replied.

"But-"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

He exhaled a breath of frustration, his patience nearing its end. "Must I repeat myself child? Or will you continue to be so bothersome?"

"Rubes, what did good ol' uncle here teach you?" A voice suddenly interjected. "Don't go hanging out with strange golden men."

His head turned towards the voice. His crimson eyes narrowed upon seeing the vulgar man. He was the last person as of the moment that he wished to keep him company. He'd rather amuse himself with the antics of the child than partake in a conversation with a man like him. Though he would at least admit that the man was clearly a warrior like Summer. His seemingly lazy slouched form of walking hid a sudden readiness to move at a moment's notice.

"He wouldn't let me touch them!" Ruby pouted, pointing towards the array of weapons before them.

Qrow shrugged. "Eh, I wouldn't trust you with my weapon either. Anyway, you should run along runt."

Ruby's eyes darted to the display of shining weapons and then to her uncle. "But-"

"No buts kiddo, I just want to have a chat with goldy here. An adult talk." He added before Ruby could complain any further.

Ruby crossed her arms defiantly but conceded to his words. "Fine."

Qrow chuckled as she ran off before sitting himself down in a chair across from him. "Heh, kids. You gotta love 'em. Always a pain in the ass though. Ain't that right goldy?"

Gilgamesh scowled at the name, dispersing the summoned weapons to golden dust. "I hardly would know of such. My experience with children is quite limited."

"Heh, I could tell. At least you got the gist of it down. You can't let kids get their way all the time or they'll turn into spoiled brats. I keep telling Tai that, but he's such a softie for them." His hands made their way to the flask at his side before suddenly stopping. Qrow grunted and instead rested his arms on the chair's armrests. "So is that your Semblance? Summoning portals to wherever the hell you keep all that shit? I've seen something sort of similar to that but not quite the same."

"Do not refer to my treasures with such a vulgar term, mongrel." He sharply replied, his eyes narrowing into a glare. The warning did little to intimidate Qrow however as he glared back at him.

"So you are an uptight asshole. Great, just great. Judging the cover really tells the entire story I guess." Qrow's expression suddenly hardened. He abruptly cut him off before he could speak. "So, you mind telling me what Summer meant when she said you saved her?"

He raised an eyebrow, stowing away his annoyance at being rudely interrupted. "That is quite self-explanatory."

Qrow let out a harsh breath and shook his head. "No, I meant what the hell happened exactly? What situation was she in? And where the hell do you come in?"

His annoyance towards the vulgar man rose. Though before he could express his annoyances with the man's audacity, they both turned their heads at the sound of someone coming down the staircase. A blonde man with tanned skin came down the stairs, relief and fatigue written across his face. He was a rather tall man with a muscular frame that spoke of years hardened from combat. This must be Summer's spouse, Taiyang if he recalled correctly.

"You need to quiet down a bit Qrow or the kids will hear you." Tai scolded. His sharp blue eyes suddenly snapped towards him to meet his own crimson ones. "Though I would also like to know about what happened to Summer."

Qrow rose from his seat. "How is she Tai?"

"She's fine. Still asleep though." Tai said before sitting himself down as well. Qrow let out a breath of relief. "No wounds or injuries, thank god. Though maybe we should send her to a hospital just in case."

"I saw to it her wounds were fully healed," Gilgamesh interjected. "Trust my words. She is simply exhausted mentally. I do not blame her given what she has experienced."

"And what did she experience?" Tai harshly asked. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow at the outburst. Tai sighed and calmed himself down with a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just worried."

He waved it off, forgiving the transgression. "It is understandable given the severity of her situation and that you are her spouse."

"So, care to tell us what happened goldy or are we going to keep dancing around it?" Qrow butted in, sitting back down.

"Of course, before that however." With a snap of his fingers, three wine glasses and a golden container of wine was deposited onto the table between them. "Care for a drink? It is scarce that I be so generous as to offer my finest wine. Though given the situation, perhaps it shall assist in easing the atmosphere."

Tai eyed the glasses with curiosity before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'll have to decline. I don't drink when the kids are around."

"Same," Qrow grunted. "Sorry goldy, I don't drink when I'm on duty or when the runts are around either."

"Very well then." Gilgamesh shrugged and returned two of the glasses to his vault. Their reasoning was noble, but a waste of his generosity nonetheless. He picked up the lone glass left and poured himself some wine. "I found your companion at the hands of the one you refer to as Salem."

The sudden, nonchalant mention of the name startled the both of them as they visibly recoiled at the mere name itself. Gilgamesh quirked an eyebrow at the reaction. To strike such fear into the hearts of even seasoned warriors such as them, was that woman truly that fearful?

"Salem," Qrow muttered the name in horrified shock. "Holy shit, how did you even escape her?"

"Through force obviously." He replied evenly. He took a sip from his glass and relished the blissful taste.

Qrow nearly did a double take. "Wait, so you're telling us you're strong enoug-"

"Salem, do you know what she did to Summer?" Tai suddenly asked, nervousness creeping into his voice. "Is she cursed? Is that why she's still asleep?"

Gilgamesh set his cup down and sighed. "No, no such thing has befallen upon your wife. Aside from her mental fatigue, she suffers from no sort of ailments."

Tai nodded, gaining some reassurance from his words. "That's good. Yeah, sorry for the questions. It's just that without her, I don't know what I would do y'know?"

Qrow rested his hand on Tai's shoulder comfortingly. "Tai, you can calm down now. Summer is okay now. She's home."

"Indeed, as if I would allow her to die under my care." Gilgamesh added, swirling the glass in his hand. "My honor would be stained if such came to be."

"Not the best at reassuring people are you, goldy?" Qrow snorted.

He scoffed and took a sip of his wine. "Are you insinuating that my words do not ease your worries, mongrel? I have saved your companion and provided her with necessary care. That alone should garner your gratitude yet you still ridicule me."

"No, no, no! Ignore Qrow, he's just not too good around new people." Tai intervened as Qrow grunted in disapproval. "We are extremely grateful for what you've done gold- err…"

"Gilgamesh." He answered for him. Gilgamesh scowled and gave Qrow a glare. "Goldy, what an atrocious substitute for my true name."

Qrow shrugged nonchalantly despite his glare. "Hey, if it works don't fix it right?"

Truly this man was insufferable. Perhaps he should skewer his tongue to silence him. It seemed Summer nor Tai would mind such as far as he had seen.

Tai pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry about him. Qrow's just not the best around people."

"I could deduce as much," Gilgamesh replied, ignoring Qrow's complaints. "Resuming from where I had left off, I fended off Salem and escaped that wretched land with your companion. There is not much else for me to speak of."

Qrow's eyes narrowed. "So you're saying you just casually took on Salem?"

"I have said such, have I not? Or is it that you doubt my strength, mongrel?" Their eyes met, neither even flinching.

Qrow scoffed and mockingly bowed in his seat. "Oh I'm sorry that I have doubts that you somehow took on, I don't know, the biggest goddamn threat to all life on this planet!"

"Yet I stand before you now, do I not?" Gilgamesh snidely remarked. "Perhaps a display of my strength is in order since you doubt me."

"I'd be glad to test it." Qrow smugly replied, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles.

Gilgamesh scoffed in amusement. "Even weakened as I am currently, it is of absolute surety that a battle between us would only result in my undisputed victory."

Tai stepped in between them and held his hands out. "Enough you two! Jeez, we're not kids here."

"Hey, he's the one being an assho-oww!" Qrow yelped in pain as Tai socked him in the shoulder before sitting back down. "The hell man?!"

He chuckled at the sight, earning a glare from Qrow. Good, such a reaction brought him much needed amusement. The man, though a mangy bird at best, was frustrating yet somehow entertaining in his stubborn defiance towards him. Perhaps he was deserving of at least a modicum of his respect for his stubborn audacity if anything.

"Ignore him," Tai said to him. "Qrow's just as worried as I am for Summer. He just doesn't like to show it too much."

"Hmph, very well. Perhaps we shall settle this later." He eyed Qrow specifically at the last bit before taking another sip from his glass. "Do you possess any other questions for me to answer?"

"Did you see anyone else besides Salem? Anyone that seemed like her lackey?" Qrow sharply asked, grunting in pain as he rubbed his shoulder.

Gilgamesh glared at him but answered nonetheless. "There was another man who had escaped before my ensuing battle with Salem. He possessed a mustache and was of middle if not older age."

"Arthur Watts." Qrow spat the name with sheer disgust. "The guy only cares about his research. Joined Salem when Jimmy tried to have him arrested for his inhumane experiments. The sick fucker was actually responsible for a lot of the unfortunate _'mining accidents'_ at Schnee owned mining sites so he could abduct test subjects to experiment on."

"Not like someone like Jacques really treats his workers any better," Tai muttered. "Especially with the Faunus and the conditions he makes them work in, it's not like he cares about losing them."

"No, Jacques is cruel but he isn't stupid." Qrow instantly said back. "Losing experienced, skilled laborers and constantly replacing them with newbies as well as drawing the media's attention to his scummy business tactics is not beneficial to him in any way."

"Indeed, even slaves possess their worth," Gilgamesh commented, for once in agreement with the man. "Only a fool would not be able to realize the worth they provide through accomplishing their assigned duties."

Tai rolled his eyes and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay I get it. Jeez, now you guys agree with each other. I guess you two do have something in common."

Gilgamesh sneered and snapped his head towards Qrow, sending him a disgusted look. "You would dare insinuate that I share similarities with such a vulgar man? Your judgement is truly lacking."

"Tch, I gotta agree with goldy here. Just because we both can realize the hard knocks of life doesn't mean we're buddies Tai." Qrow spat, sending Gilgamesh a glare right back.

Tai shook his head and sighed tiredly. "Whatever, can we just get back to Salem now?"

"Must we though? I have informed you of the events which have transpired between your companion and I." Gilgamesh took another sip from his glass. His eyes narrowed in disgust. "I wish not to speak of that vile woman any further."

"Can you at least tell us what Salem is like? What we're really up against?" Qrow sharply asked. "Can you tell us _what_ she even is?"

"She is human, or at least she once was." He swirled the contents of his glass idly. "Hatred spawned from betrayal, malignant corruption seeping to her very core, and a cursed life spanning millennia while stripped of the privilege to die has eroded her humanity."

He pitied her in a sense he supposed. Like the sage Utnapishtim, her immortality had played a factor in eroding her humanity. No human was meant to live eternally lest they wished to become inhuman in the process. The disgusting curses which tainted her very being in its colors were no doubt another reason as well. Yet beneath her corruption and endless hatred, deep within her core, were simply the dregs of the pained heart of a once pure maiden. The rage and hatred she exhibited held a subtle yet unique taste to it, one that spoke of betrayal, no doubt at the hands of one she once held dear. Further fueled by the destructive impulses of the curses which had corrupted her nature and it was of no wonder as to why she had degenerated into such a vile being. Quite honestly, he was quite curious as to how exactly she had come to fall so far.

He finished his wine with a final sip and rose from his seat before Qrow could question him further. He had spared them more than enough of his time for their tiresome questions. "I have answered all of your questions. Therefore I believe this discussion has concluded."

Tai rose from his seat and immediately made to stop him. "Wait!"

"Hmmm? What is it you wish of me now?" Gilgamesh drawled, annoyance clear in his voice. "I tire of your questions, mongrel. Do not impede upon my patie-"

He froze on the spot as he suddenly felt warm arms tightly wrapping around him. Tai gave him a squeeze in their embrace. "Thank you so much for what you've done for Summer. I don't know what I would be without her." He felt the man's arms tightening even further around him. "I owe you, no, we owe you so much for what you've done. You can come to us anytime, you'll always have a place here."

Gilgamesh squirmed uncomfortably in the man's embrace. His words were sincere and quite touching if anything, but his embrace however felt more like as if he was attempting to snap his back. Had it been any ordinary person, they would have surely been crushed in the man's bear hug of an embrace. Fortunately, he was no ordinary mongrel. Still, the experience was beyond uncomfortable for him as he fidgeted awkwardly in the vice grip of a hug.

He blinked owlishly as something flashed in his eyes and scowled at Qrow who had decided to take a picture of the scene. The man snorted and shrugged at him. "Welcome to the club goldy, or family in this case. I dunno."

He would be sure to kill that man someday. Removing his tongue first would be most fitting before executing him.

"Okay, okay I think goldy's had enough Tai." Qrow snorted. He made to physically pry Tai off of him. "Come on, break it up you two."

After a bit of prompting, Tai finally released him much to his joy. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us Gil. You may be a bit prickly around the edges, but you'll always be welcome here. Consider yourself a part of the family."

He slightly bristled at his wording of him but couldn't bring himself to actually be angry at the sincere man. "You have my sincere gratitude for such a generous offer, Taiyang."

He sheepishly rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Oh, no problem and please just call me Tai."

"This is good and all but what'll you do now goldy?" Qrow suddenly asked, still nursing his sore shoulder as he leaned against the wall. "Summer said that you would be crashing here for some time."

"That will be unnecessary. I possess my own accommodations." A golden portal snapped open into existence as he said that. "I shall simply turn in for the day."

"You sure you don't want to stick around for dinner?" Tai offered. "We'd be more than happy to have you."

Qrow's eyes widened in shock. "Hey, what about me?! I don't want him arou-oof!"

Tai immediately silenced him with an elbow to the ribs. A hard one if Qrow's curled over form was anything to go by.

He politely declined, taking silent amusement in Qrow's pained gasps. "That is quite fine, but you have my gratitude nonetheless for your hospitality Taiyang."

"Please, just Tai would be fine." Tai sheepishly said.

"Ah, yes. Tai." His brows furrowed together as the word rolled weirdly off his tongue. He would have to become accustomed to saying such in his presence. "No matter then, I shall return here tomorrow to see to it that Summer is well."

"Please, if I can ask, can you at least stay a little longer? I'm sure the kids would want to get to know the person who helped their mom out." Tai pleaded.

Gilgamesh sighed. It would be quite inconsiderate to decline his offer. Perhaps he had gotten soft during his ventures with his mongrel throughout the Far Side of the Moon Cell. Either way, he did not have anything else to partake in or amuse himself with anyway.

"I suppose I can." He muttered, finally giving in to the man's pleading. Tai's eyes lit up with joy. "Though it will not be for long."

"That's all I could ask for!" Tai immediately swiveled on his feet and darted to put on his shoes. "I came home early from work when Qrow called me about Summer but my oldest daughter, Yang, is still at school. Maybe you can come pick her up with us. I'll introduce you to her. You'll love her Gil, trust me."

He looked to Qrow, who shrugged, as Tai gushed on about his daughter without end. Gilgamesh sighed. Was this to be his life now? If so, this was hardly the pleasure trip he had in mind.

* * *

"M...grel."

She heard a voice echoing through her mind. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe she was just imagining things.

"Ar…se fro… your slum…r thi… …nstant."

The voice sounded familiar. Annoyed, prissy, and haughty. Where had she heard it before?

"Very w…ll you leav… me no cho…ce, _mongrel_."

That voice, she knew that voice. It sounded like… oh wait. Immediately, she mentally grimaced. Oh no.

She heard a scowl and then a snap before blinding golden light practically pierced straight through her eyelids. She rolled off her bed in agony, clutching her eyes and hissing at the godforsaken light. Her eyes felt like they were burning. Were they burning?!

"Gaaah! The hell Gil?!" She shrieked.

Gilgamesh scoffed as she rolled in agony. "Awake I see. Good, I did not expend my energy returning you to your family only for you to slumber for the entirety of the day."

She rubbed her eyes violently and glared at the numerous shining golden portals behind him. "Couldn't you have just said something instead?!"

"You would not respond to my words." He promptly replied.

Summer gave him a death glare. As if that fully justified his actions and made it all better. She really had to resist the dying urge to strangle him. "You could have gently shook my shoulders or something!"

Gilgamesh, in all his glorified haughtiness, scoffed at the idea as if it were below him. "A king's words alone should bring about greater results than such needless actions. To awaken to my voice, does your heart not flutter with joy mongrel?"

Was he serious about that last bit? She knew he was arrogant and prideful as hell, but did he really think - she immediately noticed the mocking smirk dancing on his lips. The realization hit her. Oh wow, he was a unique breed of asshole.

Before she could protest further, he promptly cut her off. "Hmph, you look upon me as if you have just now experienced a revelation. No matter, I simply was considerate enough to wake you myself in the stead of your children."

At that moment his eyes flickered with a red glow, and he gave her an absolutely shit-eating smirk. Oh okay, that does it. She was grumpy and grouchy from being so rudely awoken for the _second_ time now and he fully knew that. He was practically daring her, egging her on to do something. And do something she would. For far too long had she been holding in the urge.

She rose to her feet and marched towards him, ready to slap his smirk right off his face. Or maybe she should just sock him straight across the face. Both would work to wipe that damn smirk from his face.

Far faster than any ordinary person, her arm reared back and whipped forward at a blinding speed. The door to the room suddenly creaked open, and Gilgamesh didn't even flinch as her hand stopped barely even a centimeter shy of his face. A bundle of golden blonde hair peeked through and gave her a smile which practically melted her heart.

"Truly fortuitous timing, no?" Gilgamesh smugly said to her.

Summer stared at him in shock. Did he know this was going to happen? Could he - no way. Even Ozpin couldn't predict the future. Then again, Gilgamesh really was something else.

Before she could think on that further, the bundle of joy immediately darted towards her and tackled her legs. "Mommy! You're awake!"

The force behind the tackle wasn't nearly enough to take her down under normal circumstances, but in the face of her daughter, her legs went limp like jelly as she fell down to the ground. Her previous anger and annoyance immediately subsided in their embrace.

It was too much and her shock wouldn't allow her to believe that the moment was real. Still, on pure motherly instinct, she immediately wrapped her arms around her. "Yang?"

Yang giggled and hugged her back. "Yep, I'm right here mommy!"

Gilgamesh hummed contently at the sight. "See child? Did I not say that I would ensure your mother would awaken?"

Yang raised her head and flashed him an innocent smile. "Yep! Thanks Uncle Gil!"

In her shock, it took her a few moments to process the words. Uncle Gil? Him? As in Gilgamesh, King of Assholes, called an uncle? By her own daughter no less? Wait, was Gilgamesh actually sort of smiling at that? Did she awaken to another world or something? Seriously, what was the world coming to?

She barely managed to get the words out in her state of utter confusion and shock. "_Uncle_ Gil?"

Gilgamesh looked at her blankly and shrugged. "A moniker your daughters chose to impose upon me. I simply possess such a charisma I suppose."

"Yeah, Uncle Gil is really cool! He showed Ruby and I around his place and gave us a bunch of candy!" Yang butted in.

Around his place? As in his treasury? She looked to Gilgamesh, wide-eyed. She didn't wake up to another world, right? Because this didn't sound like Gilgamesh at all.

"It was at the behest of your children, or rather their incessant pleading." Gilgamesh sighed in annoyance, seeing her visible shock. "Since your spouse had been quite a hospitable host to me, I saw to it that the favor was returned in kind in a way of sorts. Even I am willing to repay the kindness of others here and there."

Yang nodded along excitedly. "Yeah, Uncle Gil showed us a bunch of cool things while Dad and Uncle Qrow were out."

"Out?" She asked, slightly panicked. Oh god, did Tai leave their children alone with Gil? With him of all people? "Where did they go?"

"Your husband and vulgar companion of a man departed to retrieve someone they knew from the airport." Gilgamesh answered. "They should be arriving back soon as we speak."

"So Tai just left you to take care of Ruby and Yang?" She asked as calmly as she could.

Gilgamesh shrugged nonchalantly. "Indeed he did. He informed me that it was quite important that he personally retrieve this person. Who this person is I know not, but they seem to be of utmost importance."

She took a deep breath to reign in her annoyance. Tai had always been way too trusting of people and it seemed that hadn't changed in the slightest while she had been gone. She would definitely have some words with Tai and Qrow about leaving her children alone with Gil of all people. It wasn't like Gil was _that_ bad of a person but, to put it lightly, he wasn't exactly the best influence for her children. Especially if he was left alone to his own antics.

Gilgamesh gestured for Yang to get off of her. "Come child, your mother needs to stand. Your father is to return soon."

Yang gripped her even tighter instead, and she found herself doing the same. She held onto her as if she was at risk of losing her, and Yang did the same in turn. Oh god, she didn't truly realize just how much she had missed her family. Yang probably didn't fully realize just how close she came to dying.

Gilgamesh sighed, but in a show of surprising patience, he offered Yang a hand. "Child, the rest of your family worries for your mother's well-being as you do now. Allow them the chance to see her as well."

The words seemed to work like magic as Yang's grip on her loosened a little before she pecked her cheek with a kiss and accepted his hand. Yang giggled as he lifted her into the air for a brief moment with ease before setting her down. He offered her a hand as well to which she accepted, and he lifted her off the ground with surprising strength.

"Lead the way child. You can do such, correct?" Gilgamesh mused with a grin.

"Of course I can!" Yang smiled and swung the door open. In a moment, she was already going down the stairs. "Ruby! Mom's awake!"

With Yang gone, they were left in a peaceful silence. Summer ran a hand through her hair and straightened it before looking at Gilgamesh. "So, uncle huh? My kids must really like you then."

He hummed in response, nonchalantly shrugging. "They were amusing company I suppose, if not a nuisance."

She grinned. "So you have a bit of a soft spot for kids huh?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and scoffed. "A soft spot? Do not be foolish. It is simply natural for children to act as such, therefore I shall act accordingly in their presence. There is no need to chide children in a manner as severe as one would to an adult."

She rolled her eyes. He definitely had a bit of a soft spot for them, even if he didn't want to show it. "So, I see you've met my husband. What do you think of him?"

"Your husband is a kind man, if not too trusting. After what I had done for you and despite knowing me for such a meager amount of time, he already considers me a part of your family. He would not cease thanking me whenever the opportunity arose." For a brief moment, he grimaced. "Though I must say, he is quite… _open_ with his displays of affection."

Summer blinked. That sounded exactly like Tai. And it also sounded like Gil had to suffer through his famous bear hugs of love if his discomfort at the last bit was anything to go off of. Well serves him right.

"Yeah, Tai's a big softy like that." She chuckled. "He wears his heart on his sleeve. I guess that's why I married him."

They both shared a laugh at that before returning to silence. It was an amiable silence and definitely a nice change of pace from Gilgamesh's usual antics. If anything, he looked way more handsome when he was calm and not acting all haughty. Seriously, he could practically attract women to him without even trying if his personality most of the time wasn't such a turnoff. Wait, did he already have a wife? She never bothered to ask him.

"Say Gil, do you have a wife?" She asked curiously.

"Indeed, I possessed many wives." He nonchalantly replied. Summer winced at his reply. Okay, she didn't like where this was going.

Gilgamesh cupped his chin in thought. "Nine-hundred and fifty-four I believe. No, nine-hundred and fifty-five. Though they were merely wives, none were my consort. None were my queen."

"That's... kind of romantic." Summer shakily said, trying her hardest to see the good in his words. "Are you waiting for your true love?"

A smile split his face before he threw his head back in laughter. "True love? Are you mad? Hahahaha!"

Summer fidgeted uncomfortably as he laughed. Gilgamesh wiped tears from his eyes and regained his breath, an amused expression clear on his face. "I am no hopeless romantic, mongrel. Perhaps had I still possessed the core traits of my youth then I would have entertained the idea in some warped sense. But no, as I am now, I've no interest for the notion of love or a romantic relationship. My desires are simply incompatible with such an idea. Though I must lend you my gratitude, I have not laughed like so since my ventures with my mongrel throughout the Moon Cell."

His crimson eyes trailed off as he said that, wandering off in thought, and a ghost of a smile trailed along his face for a brief moment. Before she could ask about it however, he shook his head and recomposed himself once more. "No matter then, we have squandered enough time. Your spouse is to arrive soon."

As much as she wanted to see her husband, he wasn't here yet, and her curiosity was practically knawing at her mind. "Wait, who was that person you were talking about? A friend?"

He chuckled at her question. "Truly curious now are you? But no, I would not refer to her as a friend but rather... amusing company I suppose. Though a hopeless mongrel she was, her tenacity and stubbornness made for entertaining memories."

She rolled her eyes. That was most definitely just his way of saying the word friend, or at least someone he cared about. "Have you ever had someone you actually considered a friend before and not just _amusing company_?"

"Of course, there shall only be one who I will ever recognize as my greatest friend and equal." He smoothly replied. "No matter how much time has come to pass, there is only one in all of existence I would honor with such a title."

Despite his rather nonchalant tone, the way he spoke of his friend had her thinking of the worst. "Wait, about your best friend, is he or she still…"

She immediately stopped herself and slapped a hand over her mouth, regretting to even dare ask her question. Though the words seemed to hang in the air and the implication of her question was as clear as day.

"Alive? No." Gilgamesh curtly replied. He paused for a brief moment as he reminisced. "Returned to nature was what my friend would have wanted me to refer to it as." He chuckled dryly at the last part.

Summer visibly flinched at his reply. Shit, she went too far. She had gotten way too curious. "I-I'm so sorry for asking Gil. I didn't mean to be so inconsi-"

He waved her off. "You are most fortunate I am in good spirits mongrel. Though you need not fret for it was a memory of long ago, a mere wisp of times long since past."

His words didn't help to ease her worry. God, did she go too far? And what about that other person he mentioned? Was she also dead? The thought made her pale.

Apparently, her worry was practically written on her face, and Gilgamesh answered her as if reading her mind. "You need not worry for the other. She is alive and well. I ensured such when she went off with that caretaker AI to the Earth. Now, do you possess any further questions for me?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to pry any further. "No, let's just go Gil. Sorry for bringing all of that up."

He briefly glared at her. "Need I say it once more mongrel? Such memories are of the past now, thus you need not worry any further."

She nodded numbly. She still had a lot of questions if she was going to be honest, but right now wasn't the time to ask them. Getting to know Gilgamesh was definitely going to be a work in progress, especially given his personality and his general tendency to just mess with her instead. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Gilgamesh gestured for her to come.

She shook her head of the thoughts and quickly went to the mirror, straightening out her hair and smoothing out any wrinkles in her clothes, before following Gil out the room. She just noticed that she hadn't even bothered to change out of her huntress outfit before she bonked out. Whatever, she looked fine enough as she was.

As they walked out of her bedroom, Gilgamesh suddenly stopped. "Oh, I nearly forgot."

"Hm? What is it Gil?" She asked.

"It is a gift of sorts I wish to give you." With a snap of his fingers, she felt a slight burning sensation on the top of her left hand. "There, with those you may call upon me when you are truly in need of my assistance."

"Huh?" Looking down, she noticed a red tattoo-like insignia of sorts now etched into the skin of her hand. She nearly screamed at the sight. "Gilgamesh what did you just do?!"

"Tch, did I not just inform you of their purpose." He rolled his eyes and scoffed as she tried to scrape the markings off. "Do not worry, I have modified them so that they will not be visible."

True to his words, the red marks seemed to completely fade away into her skin. Thank god, how would she explain to Tai and the kids that she randomly got a tattoo while she was gone. Qrow would have never let her live it down.

Still, despite his brief explanation of them, he hardly explained what they were exactly or how they even worked. Before she could ask however, Gilgamesh was already making his way downstairs.

He turned his head towards her and let a malicious grin stretch across his face. "Come, much awaits us, _Master_."

Summer visibly gulped at the words. She wasn't going to be in for an easy ride with him around was she?

* * *

**_Fate Extra (Lost CCC Files): _**_A king without mercy and compassion, Gilgamesh is a dreadfully powerful Heroic Spirit whose name has echoed throughout the Throne as mankind's oldest hero. His renown derives not only from his heroic feats, but also his infamous disposition as a tyrant. He was one who embodied raging power and fickle greed... or so he was. Though seemingly exactly the same in attitude and temperament, if one looks closer, his demeanor is not nearly as severe... perhaps the retrieval of his Origin has revived memories of wiser times._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the little tidbit of information I added at the end! If you guys like it, I'll be sure to include them in my next chapters! Also if you guys have questions on how Gilgamesh somehow gave Summer Command Seals, then just know that in Fate Extra CCC he has Command Seals on him. Don't ask how he got them, don't ask why he got them, he just has them. The Moon Cell had good reason to ban him from ever participating in its Holy Grail War.**

**I also hope you guys liked how I went about Summer's dilemma and all of the interactions! There will be a lot more Gil and Qrow banter/conflict in the future! ****I also just wanted to mention that I do take inspiration for Gil's more comedic side from a Fate fanfic author called violetarcher. Seriously if you enjoy the more comedic side of Gil, go read his/her stories, especially one called Ad Astra. ****Also, comment if you want to see the Gilgamesh stat sheet I made as I did have fun making it.**

**About updating, I'll try to be more on the ball with it but I'll be honest here guys, don't get your hopes up. Especially since I'm going on a two-week long vacation soon. ****Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please comment on whether you liked it or not, or if there are problems you see and etc. Trust me, authors on this site love to see comments as long as they're not blatantly hateful and not constructive in any way. **


	5. Gilgamesh Stat Sheet (Updated)

**Author's Note: So here is the stat sheet I made for Gilgamesh as some of you guys wanted to see it and no, it is sadly not an actual chapter in the sense that it progresses the plot. I'm extremely sorry to those who got the wrong idea when I posted this. As for the sheet itself, I put a good amount of my own unique twists on this stat sheet and I'll explain the reasoning for them at the end as some might be confusing. I had a lot of fun making this and hopefully you'll enjoy seeing it for yourself! Also a bit of a warning here, some of the descriptions on this stat sheet step into a little bit of spoiler territory for Fate Extra CCC as well as Fate Grand Order.**

**_Update - 9/20/19:_****_ Hey guys, made some really big additions to the stat sheet to which I explain my reasoning for them in the latest Author's Note at the bottom of the page if you're confused as to why they are there. Also just added a lot more info to nearly every description here, so there's that. Hope you enjoy the stat sheet!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Gilgamesh and the rights go to Type-moon.**

* * *

**Moon Cell Servant Records - Gilgamesh:** _The first to have his exploits recognized as heroic deeds, he is mankind's oldest hero who smites his enemies mercilessly in an endless storm of blades. He is an arrogant tyrant who saw his desires fulfilled at the expense of others and ruled his people like an unforgiving storm... or so he was. After the retrieval of his Origin as a Heroic Spirit, he has seemingly reformed from the youthful incarnation he was summoned in, which embodied his time as a tyrant, as traits from his later years begin to surface. At a first glance however, there hardly seems to be a change in both his attitude and kingly temperament. Though if one looks closer, the demeanor of his current figure is not nearly as severe and reflects more of his wiser years of life as a sage king. The result of this has also seemingly caused a split between his alignments as Chaotic Good and Lawful Good._

**Fate Extra (Lost CCC Files):** _During the "imaginary numbers phenomenon event", the unique circumstances of the Moon Cell allowed for the retrieval of his Origin as a Heroic Spirit, his original model derived directly from the Root. Unlike his usual Servant Class counterparts, this form of his has transcended the boundaries of a Servant Class vessel and displays his full might from his glory days for all to see. Traits and abilities from his other counterparts have also begun to surface, affecting his approach to battle as a result. Magical staves and Mystic Codes, loaded with magical energy from the Age of Gods, now accompany his signature rain of blades and the usage of his treasures suggest a more strategic approach than before when the situation requires it. Strangely, a pair of identical golden blades find themselves in his hands should a foe worthy enough arise. It seems that a love for glorious melee against worthy opponents has risen due to the inheritance of traits from a distant prototype incarnation of himself, whether it be a worthy clash of blades or the primitive exchange of fists._

**Extra Info:** _Perhaps due to the unique system and virtual environment of the Moon Cell as well as the strange nature of the Far Side, even the Servant vessel of a Heroic Spirit can be improved and strengthened through battle in a manner not unlike the concept of the "Alteration of the Soul" performed by wielder of the Fifth Magic or "leveling up" in video games. Through his arduous journey against the perpetrator of the "imaginary numbers phenomenon event" and the Beast who swallowed the Moon Cell, his Heroic Spirit vessel has ascended to a level of power beyond even his prime in life. His current form's Saint Graph is of a higher order than regular Servants as a true Heroic Spirit, being not just "strong" but outright "superior". However this form of his is no longer even within the domain of Heroic Spirits and has begun to encroach upon the realm of Divine Spirits in terms of power, reaching the level of a god and requiring the combined strength of several Top Servants to defeat him. In this form of his currently, he is among the very few who alone are capable of bringing Amaterasu down to circumstances where it is possible to defeat her, however little the chances may be._

* * *

**True Name:** Gilgamesh

**Aliases: **The King of Heroes, Mankind's Oldest Hero, Wedge of Heaven, Linchpin of Heaven, Fifth King of Uruk, The Golden King, AUO, Gil

**Servant Class:**_ None_

**Servant Rank: **EX

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good/Lawful Good

**Height:** 182cm

**Weight:** 68kg

**Likes:** Himself, Riches

**Dislikes:** Snakes, Mapo Tofu

**Level:** 99 **(MAX)**

* * *

**Parameters:**

Strength: B → A+

Endurance: B → A+

Agility: B → A+

Mana: A → A+

Luck: A → A+

Noble Phantasm: EX

* * *

**Class Skills:**

Independent Action - EX

\- Gilgamesh is an unorthodox Heroic Spirit as the need for a Master is absolutely unnecessary to him, allowing him the freedom to act independently as he pleases. He can reject orders from a Master and perfectly sustain his form in the world even after the conclusion of a Holy Grail War. Even while unleashing large amounts of Mana, the support of a Master is unnecessary to him and he can even reject their mana supply. In addition, mental interferences can be overcome through his sheer force of will and massive ego. He is an impossible Heroic Spirit to control by ordinary means as a Master, requiring a far different approach if you wish to wield his immense power.

Magic Resistance - C

\- At this Rank of Magic Resistant, spells and magical effects with a chant below two verses are ineffective against him and magical damage that exceeds the rank of the Skill is reduced somewhat. Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals cannot be defended against, but Gilgamesh compensates for this with the many defensive armaments in his treasury as well as his usual Golden Armor which possesses A-Rank Magic Resistance.

Item Construction(False) - A

\- Though usually the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use, Gilgamesh himself is not a mage. Though while Gilgamesh cannot construct devices of magical power, since he is not a Magus, with the existence of the Gate of Babylon he can simply retrieve such items with practical ease. Since the true extent of the contents within his treasury is unknown even to him, it should be natural for him to be able to procure the means to play as a mere Magus!

Territory Creation - A

\- The ability is a Caster-class Skill used to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. Though he is not an actual Magus, the citadel of Uruk and its mighty walls were designed by Gilgamesh himself to begin with. To embody that part of his legend, this Skill was provided to him and allows him to pull off the construction of buildings as well as the creation of an advantageous territory on the level of a Temple. Though there are limits to constructions of just clay and stone, so he must also rely on materials from the land or supplies from his treasury to pull off the construction of buildings and fortifications.

Presence Concealment - EX

\- The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant is enough to become one with the World itself. At this rank one is more than suitable for spying and reconnaissance. It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even against a Servant's perception. The moment one shifts to attack, one's presence becomes comparable to Presence Concealment Rank A+. Though a skill unbefitting of a king, by simply holding his breath and meditating, Gilgamesh can achieve this rank of Presence Concealment by means of steadying his mind and breath. It is a Skill which more so reflects the calmer and more stable state of mind of his older incarnation rather than the abilities of an Assassin class Servant.

* * *

**Personal Skills:**

Divinity - A+

\- Gilgamesh is a superior being who is 2/3 god and 1/3 human, allowing him the highest rank of Divinity among the majority of Heroic Spirits with divine lineage, possessing such high divinity equaled by none save true Divine Spirits. With the characteristics of both the gods and humans, he is a completely transcendental being that obtained everything in this world, and is field of vision reached even past what the gods were able to comprehend. Usually this Skill would receive a penalty of being reduced to B-Rank due to his hatred of many of the gods during his time, however, due to the revival of his Origin as a Heroic Spirit he has reattained its original Rank. The Skill has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank as well as granting him higher resistance to Authorities wielded by Divine Spirits. It also allows for Gilgamesh to break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. The return to its original rank has naturally caused Gilgamesh to acquire an even more inhuman presence and aura which distinguishes him from even other Heroic Spirits of divine lineage, a superior presence akin to the Authority which Divine Spirits exert over humans. With this he can exercise a "heavy pressure" that is enforced on targets of his choosing as a strong intimidating air that causes all targets to be affected with a seemingly gravitational force that plunges them to the ground. The pressure also results in an intense mental interference that lowers the rank of their full capacity and instills a sense of obedience in them. In the case of an ordinary human under the effects of the pressure, even seeing will prove to be difficult and simply laying eyes on him would be enough to make them pass out as the power he wields is simply too overwhelming.

Charisma - A+

\- A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country to increase the abilities and morale of allies. A rare talent befitting the wisest and greatest of kings, Gilgamesh's charisma is contagious to any who hear his words and his very presence exudes an aura that far separates him from the ordinary person. One can easily assume that his egotistical attitude, radiating with self-confidence, will surely boost the morale of an army to an extremely high level, tremendously increasing their abilities. Those who do not possess a will to resist him will immediately hearken to his words, allowing for exceptional leadership skills easily capable of commanding armies and gaining influence to build empires on a global scale. Born with this from a young age, the nature of his charisma no longer seems to be a matter of popularity or skill but rather almost like a magical power or curse.

Golden Rule - A

\- This Skill does not measure the percentage of gold in one's body, but the chance and fortune of attracting gold and wealth in one's life. At this rank, Gilgamesh is fated to a life filled with riches far beyond the imagination of the ordinary person, as wealth and the like are naturally attracted to him and automatically end up in his treasury as a result. This Skill played a great role in assembling his endless treasury and it is still constantly adding new contents to his treasury. At this Rank, personal monetary troubles are absolutely unheard of to him even when spending enough money to bankrupt wealthy households on a daily basis. In his legend, he claimed all the world's treasures as his own and is said to have infinite wealth in his Golden Capital. The originals of all Noble Phantasms forged by human hands were preserved in his treasury and collected during this period. Although seemingly unrelated to battle, this Skill does play a great role in arming Gilgamesh.

Collector - EX

\- A Skill embodying a habit of his, Gilgamesh is an avid collector of treasures with a talent for acquiring high-quality goods to store in his endless treasury. "Gathering all the treasures of the earth" is his habit, but it is not a metaphor either. Within his era, he aggregated, paid and sealed unto his collection all the fruits of civilization. Rather than "possession of individual items", it would be more appropriate to say that the true treasure he grasped was "the very essence of human ingenuity." All that falls beyond the Treasury of the King are those creations that came of "new concepts" crafted by Post-Humans, and items derived of different species or the civilizations of other celestial bodies. The Skill played a great role in assembling his treasury and it was through this skill did he acquire the original prototypes of all Noble Phantasms. Due to now being integrated into his legend, the Skill also acts as a form of good luck that draws rare items into his possession.

Sovereign of Magical Wands - EX

\- This Skill denotes Gilgamesh's way of being a Magus by manipulating countless magical staffs and various Mystic Codes from his vault, loaded with the great thaumaturgy of the Age of Gods, to wield and unleash various powerful magecraft. The Skill allows him the qualifications to be a Caster class Servant and grants bonus damage to magecraft type attacks for himself and allies. Though his qualification for the Caster class can also derive from the fact that Gilgamesh's mana is unparalleled among most Servants and Heroic Spirits alike at his best. His magic-detection is also more keen at picking up magical energy than others, and it is due to these facts that it is implied that he has the potential to become an exceptional Magus but never had the interest nor the commitment. He will also handle his tools with care in case of fighting while being mindful about them as he was such a king.

King's Return - A

\- The wise king who had returned from his journey for immortality, growing as a king. Embodying the wisdom he gained from his journey for immortality, it is a Skill affiliated with Gilgamesh's capabilities as a ruler and leader. When it comes to matters of leadership, Gilgamesh can accurately grasp and analyze the situation in order to correctly discern the most optimal decision to make. At this Rank the Skill signifies his wisdom as a sage king during his later years of life and further increases his mental fortitude and resistance towards mental interferences. The Skill also serves as the indicator of one's ability to immerse oneself in something, exhibiting a superhuman degree of focus. Though the prospect of overworking himself is something he'd rather not experience once more.

Rosy-cheeked Adonis - C (Child-Gil Only)

\- A Skill he lost upon reaching adulthood and becoming a cruel tyrant, it denotes his disposition as a pretty boy during his years of childhood who attracted many people on looks alone. It works as a fascination magecraft-like effect that attracts people regardless of gender, but evasion of this Skill is possible by means of the Magic Resistance Skill. Even without Magic Resistance, one can resist his cute charms so long as there is a will to resist. Though pulling off such a feat is more difficult than one might believe. This Skill is only available to him in his child form.

Aurea Boura: Golden Grail - EX

\- Originally it was the golden grail that BB possessed which Gilgamesh secretly took into his own possession. It is a Holy Grail that grants its owner's impudent and selfish desires and assumes the form of a small mug. The grail that the great enchantress who appears in The Revelation of St. John the Divine holds. Though it is a counterfeit Holy Grail, it is because that it is a counterfeit Holy Grail that it is become a "genuine" Holy Grail that grants the desires of humans without paying heed to right or wrong. To the Christians of those days, who considered honorable poverty a virtue, this grail, which was formed as a symbol of treasures such as gold, is no doubt the meaning of corrupt wealth, greed, and the vanity that leads one to adorn oneself. Though it is clear on the occasion that this grail is held by the great enchantress of Babylon which is the personification of the Roman Empire, this grail symbolizes the wealth of the earth, which is the inversion of Christ's words, "Do not pile up the wealth of the earth". The stark difference between this Holy Grail and the original version lies not only in the fact of its moral ambiguity, but that it is also to be used on oneself only. With this Holy Grail he stole, his version of Aurea Boura can be used on himself by drinking it if he wishes. He can potentially use the chalice's power to grant a recovery effect to himself and all those around his position while cancelling out all bad status effects. The healing effect also cancels out all kinds of persistent damage people are currently suffering from, and it is even possible to revive Servants that are in a condition of "unable to battle" as long as a fragment of their spiritual core remains. Though Gilgamesh himself is disinclined to use the tainted chalice, perceiving its true nature as a disgusting hole of curses and a gateway to hell far removed from the pure holy relic it was based that only he may wield.

\- It seems that due to BB's reconstruction and tampering of the Far Side, the malignant data and curses of All the World's Evils that had been sealed away into the Far Side of the Moon Cell had been absorbed into the Grail and transformed it into an incarnation of Angra Mainyu. Like BB, Gilgamesh can draw out the Golden Grail from within his vault and pour the poisonous contents of the Mud of the Grail, consisting of All The World's Evils, on his opponents if he wishes. The black mud like ichor of 6 billion curses, the incarnation of All the World's Evil, spilling from the corrupted Holy Grail causes the enemy's special stats to vanish and causes magic damage. By the Moon Cell's advanced calculations, it causes "99999 damage". When utilizing the corruption, the mud stains anybody it touches with a strong curse and melts them as if they are being digested, and any pain or fear felt before death remains as magical energy and becomes the next curse to seek out living people. As a cluster of curses, its touch is highly corrosive due to containing Angra Mainyu's property of All the World's Evil, dissolving organic matter and converting the base elements into pure magical energy. It will kill anyone it touches unless they can remove it from their body before they are melted away. Those who are not dissolved will be assaulted mentally by "All the World's Evil", eventually going insane or left cursed by its after effects. If fully submerged in the curse, it paints space itself around the person, surrounding them in darkness and imprinting hell upon their brain by showing them unseeable darkness, ugliness that can't be acknowledged, and all the crimes of the people in the world that make them want to run away from it all. Those trapped with the darkness will eat themselves to death from pain and hatred, and they will be swallowed by it like the painted space. Avoiding such a curse and the very concept of blocking it are nearly impossible. Servants affected by the mud can be blackened, though distorted Heroic Spirits have some resistance against the tainted ichor and corrupting influence of the Holy Grail.

* * *

**Moon Cell - Fate Extra CCC Skills:**

_Golden Ratio:_ It is a passive skill which, in the digital environment of the Moon Cell, granted more Sakurament currency after battle and increased the chances of finding items after battle as well. It now serves as a Skill which provides the benefits and abilities of both his Golden Rule and Collector Skills, further empowering the effects of both Skills.

_Loose the Winds:_ A skill embodying Shamash's assistance in slaying Humbaba, Gilgamesh can call upon powerful winds equivalent to the ones that were sent from the sun deity himself. In his current state, Gilgamesh can fully wield these powerful winds like Shamash to even form a large hurricane over eight hundred kilometers in diameter at its maximum output, though at the mana intensive cost of not only summoning such winds but also sustaining the hurricane.

_Clear the Storm:_ A skill embodying the assistance of Shamash during his battle against Humbaba, Gilgamesh can imbue himself with the power of the wind to propel himself forward and charge at almost lightning speeds on the battlefield. The longer the Skill is active, the more his Agility stat and speed increases. This also allows him a form of levitation over himself and others as well as objects.

_Enurta's Ash Oil/War Cry:_ A blessing from the Mesopotamian god of war Ninurta, or also called Enurta, when used it increases his physical strength temporarily. The blessing is a Skill that temporarily grants him a rank-up to his Strength parameter for a time limit, raising his Strength to EX-Rank in his current form.

_Kishar - Right of the King:_ A blessing from the Earth Mother Goddess Kishar, it is a limited form of Authority that when used reduces damage taken by 50% for a period of time. As long as it is active it will protect him against all harm, physical or conceptual, as all damage inflicted on Gilgamesh will be reduced to a half of its original value. With this blessing active, he can fight mostly without worry as attacks are negated by fifty percent, reducing even powerful blows to minor scratches that can be healed in the midst of battle.

_Damkina - Right of the King:_ A blessing from the Mother Goddess of fertility Damkina, it is a limited form of Authority that when used restores his magical energy continuously over a period of time. The blessing even assists in passively recovering a minuscule amount of magical energy when not actively use, making the quantity of his mana recovery of a higher grade than most other Heroic Spirits.

_Genesis Mythology Mystic Code - "Power of the Beginning":_ Within all humans exists the "Power of the Beginning", the "Root", the original model, from which all human genes began. While none of Earth can withstand Potnia Theron, the start of human history wielded by BB, those who obtain this power are on the same level and cannot be "undone" by it. Requiring special access rights within the Moon Cell to obtain the ability, deep within the lunar sea of the imaginary spiritron, a certain protagonist dove into the core of the recorded Heroic Spirit, Gilgamesh, to unlock his root that had been sealed away by the Moon Cell. Having acquired his Zero Model and Origin Form, his 'original form' of humanity, this is Gilgamesh's original power and truest form during his life. This attached skill elevates Gilgamesh to the highest magnitude of power, bringing him up to his full Heroic Spirit glory unconstrained by the Servant container, and even Divine Authorities can be resisted with this exceptional power.

_A.U.O Castoff:_ It is Gilgamesh's secret technique, a forbidden move he seldom utilizes lest he deems the situation worthy of its glory. With this technique he removes his clothing in a brilliant flash of light which fades away to reveal his naked body exposed for all to gaze upon in awe, a thing of supreme beauty surpassing the most perfect of diamonds in the world as he himself proclaims. It is a way for him to cut loose and hear the "lovely voices of miserable girls" that are "an instrument to be played by the king." He claims that it is a technique which has an especially great effect upon young, virginal girls who are ignorant of such beauty as they will be entranced by his glory... or so he claims. A certain protagonist who once ventured with him within the lunar sea of the imaginary spiritron still questions its effectiveness and purpose to this very day.

* * *

**Noble Phantasms:**

**_The Gate of Babylon/Bab-ilu: The King's Treasure/Key of the King's Law to Enshrine - E~A++ (Anti-Unit)_**

\- The treasury synonymous with _"The Capital of Sin"_ and the _"Golden Capital" _and by extension the key-sword which unlocks and connects the vault to the space of reality, it is the Babylonian storehouse containing every treasure Gilgamesh amassed during life. As per a tattoo which also acts as a key to the treasury and signifies his kingship, Gilgamesh can freely draw out treasures for personal use by manifesting golden ripples wherever he desires. The _"doors"_ to the _"Divine Gate"_ were said to have been opened by the great Persian king Darius I which caused its contents to spread throughout the world, and it is rumored that the tomb of Queen Nitocris of Assyria hides the key and conceals the _"door"_ to the Golden Capital. The vault is still sought after by many mages and thieves alike for the exotic treasures which enshrine its vaults. Possessing every treasure of the world, the vault's wealth is near endless and within it are the technological fruits of humanity. For this reason, it is said to contain the very essence and origin of human wisdom and even contains the prototypes of all Noble Phantasms, each the pinnacle of human craftsmanship forged by mortal hands, for Gilgamesh to freely bring forth and launch as the strongest arrows in an inexhaustible supply like abundant water to mercilessly fall like rain onto his opponents. It contains numerous A-ranked weapons, capable of keeping any Servant on the defensive, and the numerous weapons contain various different effects and abilities, allowing him to assault the weaknesses of any Servant. This places him at an advantage over most Servants in combat, such as attacking with a weapon strong against a certain attribute or assaulting a Servant with a weapon they were specifically weak against during life. Even to this day, the treasury still acquires more riches by the moment and its contents increase in number endlessly. If the treasury is allowed to flow freely into the hands of the unworthy, Gilgamesh suspects that those who find it will become prisoners of the great wealth, and it could potentially even cause much destruction towards a country through the spreading of greed and distrust among its people.

\- Though usually utilized from a standing, long range position, Gilgamesh can have the _"doors"_ to the vault rapidly move around with him to fire an endless barrage of swords at his enemies like a machine gun while he is engaging in melee combat. In his current form he also makes use of an innumerable amount of magical spells from Mystic Codes, which are loaded with the great thaumaturgy of the Age of Gods, and he seems to have picked up his child form's tactic of picking and shooting Noble Phantasms that are intended to observe and test the opponent's capabilities in order to identify and "strike their weak points". Each weapon has the ability to cause certain death to an opponent, and weapons from his gate can even be shot forth with enough power to repel the blows of the mightiest of Heroic Spirits or even match the power of a Noble Phantasm and casually surpass the speed of sound. Though classified as an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, the _"Divine Gate"_ can effectively function as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm due to the sheer power and quantity of Noble Phantasms which can be shot forth which mostly does not consume his magical energy. Even with the vast display of effects and invocations, it is a Noble Phantasm that excels in its extraordinary cost performance of producing an excellent ratio of destructive power to magical energy efficiency, as the real cost is not within launching his treasures but rather the mere activation cost of opening the _"doors"_ to the _"Divine Gate"_. He can normally prepare and launch dozens, hundreds, and even thousands of weapons, but in his current form Gilgamesh can easily summon over twenty thousand Noble Phantasms in a matter of a few seconds if he is serious. Firing unlimited Noble Phantasms like bullets, the usage of his treasury to such an extent can eliminate an army of over 150,000 soldiers effortlessly, destroy the entirety of a city as large as Tokyo in a matter of hours, and even overpower Top Heroic Spirits.

**_Melammu Dingir: King's Signal Cannon - B (Anti-Army & Anti-Fortress)_**

\- Upon the king's will, Gilgamesh manifests the mighty walls of Uruk in the distance in a manner not unlike a Reality Marble but not quite one either. The external brick walls of Uruk have been covered by divine steel acquired from his treasury, which is capable of withstanding and rebounding average Anti-Army Noble Phantasms without a scratch, and atop these mighty walls are powerful ballistas, each one manned by a soldier, which in unison launch a prodigious cannon fire to act as a long-range bombardment from the citadel of Uruk. With heartrending grief, Gilgamesh loads Noble Phantasms from his treasury, each one overloaded with magical energy in order to detonate upon contact, onto each ballista as Broken Phantasms to serve as ammunition for the cannon fire and entrusts them to his soldiers. Though most Heroic Spirits are unlikely to take such measures of sacrificing Noble Phantasms since they are their most prized trump cards, Gilgamesh is an exception as he possesses a near limitless number of Noble Phantasms within his storehouse which allows him to also counterbalance this fact. By sacrificing innumerable amounts of precious Noble Phantasms from his treasury for an attack that is one rank higher than their original ranks to serve as ammunition for this mortar strike, this Noble Phantasm becomes an even more efficient means to lay waste to vast armies and destroy wide-scale fortifications than the typical usage of his Gate of Babylon through virtue of the mass usage of Broken Phantasms and its superior range. Also, though it is nearly impossible to repair a destroyed Noble Phantasm, with the existence of the Gate of Babylon being integrated into his very legend on a conceptual level, even Broken Phantasms can eventually be restored to his vault given time.

\- Gilgamesh can also call upon a large number of Uruk soldiers as his people themselves are his treasures and the distinguished services of subjects are by themselves the proof of his kingship. It is the entirety of his army from when he was alive summoned upon his call even after death, and the symbol of his kingship and bond with his subjects that overcomes even time and went as far as being sublimated and embodied as this Noble Phantasm, the actualization of Gilgamesh's commanding abilities and kingship. With a military force numbering in the tens of thousands their might is overwhelming and trample down on the enemy, with the individual soldiers' relatively low strength being their only weakness, but their numbers are still an extreme threat. However, when being bolstered by Gilgamesh's Charisma, even a single soldier has power comparable to a low-rank Servant. Each soldier is a familiar materialized from the Noble Phantasm and have the Rank E- equivalent of the "Independent Action" Skill, meaning that they can only remain materialized in the world for a very limited amount of time without his mana to supply their existence. Though Gilgamesh can even just summon a single soldier into the normal world without needing to fully deploy the Noble Phantasm if he needs them to receive and relay messages as a means of communication. The Noble Phantasm also summons the terrain outside of Uruk, a desert expanse of battlefield with no obstacles which also maximizes his Charisma Skill when leading his army. The generated lands are wide plains of dunes and sand, allowing him to create sandstorms at will by bringing about a sand-filled expanse roaring with hot and dry desert winds under the scorching sun and cloudless, clear skies without anything to obscure the everlasting horizon. Thought a devastating Noble Phantasm in use, it also serves as the symbol of his years as a sage king and the embodiment of his pride for his subjects of Uruk.

**_Sha Nagba Imuru: He Who Saw the Deep (The Omniscient Omnipotent Star) - EX (Anti-Unit Self)_**

\- His vast wisdom and knowledge, matching that of even the gods, sublimated as a continuously active Noble Phantasm, it is the mentality of the sage king who saw the deep spoken of in man's oldest epic. Said to have spread across all corners of the world with the brilliance of the stars to see through all creation, it is a tremendously efficient Clairvoyance which acts as a 'sense of sight' several levels above the ordinary which allows him the clarity to gaze through all of creation with sharp eyes for observation will not overlook any sort of information. It is a Clairvoyance that has surpassed the limits of a human and in a different meaning than Mystic Eyes, it can be said to be the ultimate in vision with the exceptional ability to perceive the true nature of things. With it he possesses the insight to see through a person's character and attribute, to discern the desire and truth of an individual in front of him and reveal them. He will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words and expresses the power to grasp the true nature of an individual, revealing their brutal nature and truth of their character. In the case of being used against Servants, even if one is firmly concealed by means of magic or Noble Phantasms, their True Name and Noble Phantasms can still be identified. With this Noble Phantasm, heavily concealed truths and the darkest of secrets hidden away in the heart's of man can be discerned with but a glance. Even attaining a piece of the truth regarding the demise of human history in the Grand Orders can be achieved with this continuously active-type Noble Phantasm, though Gilgamesh keeps it intentionally restrained due to it making most things uninteresting for him.

\- With this Noble Phantasm he can gaze through the creation of every world, even parallel worlds, to realize and view any event. Even the untold future and all possibilities of the world is laid out clearly before him should he so choose and various parallel worlds, entailing infinite possibilities and endless timelines, are merely trivial spectacles to be observed and entails that Gilgamesh possesses a tremendous memory that does not forget easily, a great library of memory inside his brain. With this Noble Phantasm, the future is not something to just be read but overseen and gazed down upon which allows for the correct move to always be visible to him. When its True Name is released this ability operates as a form of guidance which informs him of the most optimal instructions and tactics to perform in order to achieve whatever results he desires. This allows for him to guide others with the most optimal tactics, simultaneously increasing the offensive and defensive capabilities of allies near his position. This Noble Phantasm also allows him a flawless memory and the perceptiveness to accurately assess an opponent's abilities as well as being exceptionally keen of magecraft to the point that even illusions that deceive not only individuals, but the land itself too, are considered by him to be the works of someone below even a third-rate fool. He claims that even someone making advanced predictions and reading the flow of the battle will instantly lose to him, and that the very minimum requirement to fight against him on equal terms would to be under the utmost ideal conditions. When fully utilizing the true potential of this Noble Phantasm it greatly raises Gilgamesh's intelligence level and allows him to possess high-speed thinking and calculations that can rival even the Moon Cell itself, BB noting that the Moon Cell may have trouble keeping up with him when he is truly serious. As a result of this the performance of the "Gate of Babylon" increases as its shooting accuracy becomes more precise, his already skilled sword-handling becomes more refined, and his combat skills further expand. Though Gilgamesh is very adamant on not using this Noble Phantasm so actively and will not explain the visions he sees. Normally, as a Heroic Spirit, the Throne of Heroes adjusts his memories and knowledge to the world in which he is summoned in to keep him from being confused by multiple sets of memories but in this form he has allowed himself to glimpse into other world lines.

**_Enkidu: Chains of Heaven - ? (Anti-Divine)_**

\- The remnants of a dear friend who returned to the earth, this Noble Phantasm is one Gilgamesh holds dear to his heart and trusts with his life. Once the Chains of Heaven entitled with the purpose of binding and returning the keystone of the gods, _"Linchpin of the Heavens"_, to the side of the heavens, the chains now serve as his most faithful Noble Phantasm and inherently hold intense loyalty to only him. It is an extremely rare Anti-God weapon made to bind the gods so that even they cannot escape as _"chains that restrain even the heavens",_ and they increase in strength and durability in proportion to the target's Divinity. Any who are restrained by the chains can easily be victim to crushed bones and even space itself is bound and stilled in its presence. Even Magecraft reaching True Magic is nullified within its grasp and the chains show no visible limit to its length. The blade-like tips of the chains can be used to impale enemies, and Gilgamesh himself displays surprisingly great control and mastery in wielding the chains personally.

**_Enki: Sword of the End - EX (Anti-Planet)_**

\- Named after the Sumerian god Enki, they are a pair of golden twin blades that can be joined at the hilt to form a longbow or the hilts can be turned ninety degrees to allow them to be used as tonfa knives. He can wield the blades with enough skill to equally battle King Arthur and as a bow it requires no ammunition, instead firing great arrows of light created from his own Mana. Its true ability, however, lies in its power as a sword which can summon floods of natural disaster scales and bring forth the Surge of Utnapishtim, the original tsunami which gave shape to the deluge myth of Noah and drowned the entire world. He has to meet a condition to unleash this imperial Noble Phantasm, and it takes most of his magical energy in order to utilize it. Upon invoking its True Name, Enki takes the form of a longbow by connecting the two swords at their hilts and he generates an arrow that is fired at a designated spot or target of his choosing as a long-range attack shot with all of his might, with a shooting range of 2500 kilometers. Though in actuality, the arrow is nothing but some sort of laser pointer that designates the attack spot to act as a "tracer round" for his true trump card, a pillar of light deployed high in satellite orbit above the earth. Being the true form of Enki as seven 'stars' above, six bolts surround the pillar of light and converge around it in a spiral to morph into a golden spear of light that falls towards the Earth from space as a _"Star of Destruction"_ that calls upon the primordial sea of the end. Upon reaching the designated area, the _"Star of Destruction"_ detonates and annihilates a wide area as an orbiting satellite laser attack before summoning forth the primordial sea from the sky by deploying a giant Magic Circle that cleaves space before dissipating into the sky. However it must be deployed for seven days, as the volume of water it summons increases each day after its activation, and after the seventh day will it become the Surge of Utnapishtim which has the capacity to destroy the world and wipe out all life on the surface as a world-ending disaster. By simply summoning the flood initially, the tsunami can easily cover an entire city only seconds after emerging, razing a city within moments of activation and causing great damage to the environment. Though Gilgamesh can somewhat control the output of the Noble Phantasm, able to release it in different ways such as a thin stream or a tidal wave.

**_Ea: Sword of Rupture - EX (Anti-World)_**

\- Considered the pinnacle of all Noble Phantasms and possessing power sufficient to kill even gods, it is the divine instrument which was used to separate the Heaven and Earth. The Divine Construct is a completely unique and original Noble Phantasm, being called a _"secret weapon among secret weapons"_ and _"an article of rare beauty none have ever laid eyes upon"_, named after the Sumerian god Ea. Its appearance is unique with a golden embroiled grip and hand-guard yet possessing a dull, golden tipped, cylindrical tri-segmented drill as the "blade" of the sword and its three lithographs, engraved with crimson Cuneiform writing describing the Enuma Elish, represent the Heaven, Earth, and Hell to depict the cosmos and universe. It is still a divine weapon even in its non-activated state, its _"exquisite appearance"_ likened to a work of art that could only have been forged by a god. The weapon is _"capable of ripping and dividing the World" _and only Gilgamesh possesses it as it is suited only for a ruler's use and makes him transcendent. While Ea is categorized as a sword its way of being is closer to a wand, generating air pressure strata to distort and dislocate space and time through simulating spatial rends and compression via a windstorm beyond human understanding to convert the power of all creation into an attack through using magical energy. Gilgamesh claims that it _"knows the truth"_ of the World where it once existed and is the actualization of the inhuman works of a god recorded before humanity came into being.

\- It is a Divine Construct crystallized during the Age of Gods at the beginning of the world which knows of and is capable of reenacting the _"Truth"_ before genesis which gave rise to the current world, a power used by the gods, obliterating everything in returning all creation to genesis in order to recreate the division of Heaven, Sea, and Earth. As _"The Sword That Cut the World Apart"_ and _"something that knows the hellish planet before genesis"_, the planet's primordial form before heaven and earth were split, there is no sword in the world that can stand equal to it and it is able to bestow its knowledge upon others by using its power to pulverize all creation along with the world. Its power is immeasurable and unrivaled as _"the only sword that does not exist in the world"_, carrying an insane amount of magical energy that equals the genesis of the Earth. It is an ultimate god-forged weapon recognized as the World's _"truth"_ that passes judgment and _"cuts the world" _as a primordial sword that tears off the Textures of the planet's surface and chips away at the very earth, capable of destroying "any and all existence" on Earth and even tear off the Texture of the Age of Gods from the World. The sword is also a planet creating Divine Construct which possesses the Authority to build nations as a _"planet creating weapon that in the distant past separated the sky and earth"_. As such the sword possesses the preferential right against all life, an absolute priority over living organisms possessing form and flesh such that not even Gods of the Age of Gods would be able to withstand it. Though in the current setting of this untold tale, the primordial sword's Divine Authority has heavily diminished, though its raw power still remains untouched and unrivaled. It is his most favored and trusted trump card, greatest treasure, and most powerful weapon inside the Gate of Babylon that is close to the very top of all Noble Phantasms.

**_Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation which Split Heaven and Earth - A~EX (Anti-World)_**

\- Revealing its supreme power, the winds drawn from the rapid revolution of its blade during its maximum output instantly shatter the area and space around him and brings forth a spatial severance - a space-time ripple - that causes space itself to fluctuate, as well as distorting the time axis and interfering with gravity fields to create a "hole in the world", a space of nil in the present, past, and future. The very nature of the attack tears apart the World and comes in the form of three enormous fields of force which are directed at the opponent and begin to rotate to the point where they merge, dwarfing the opponent as they crash down. It is an attack on the World itself that destroys all objects on an atomic level and wipes out all existence alongside the dimension with it, drawing all creation into the whirling void as they lose their existence and are erased once drawn into the hole. In its state of maximum power the blade's revolution draws and compresses intertwined stratifications of wind to form a massive hurricane consisted of violently swirling crimson winds, distorting and dislocating space-time, and creating a rip in space extending to the Earth, sky, and atmosphere which reduces the fabric of reality into nothingness. In this overloaded state the attack appears as a reddish torrent, an immensely destructive expanding pillar of crimson wind which stretches as far as the heavens and mows across the surface of the earth to leave a great disorder in the World that will never fade. The attack is described as "a relentless torrent of energy sufficient to penetrate through the planet", even equaling the magnitude and power of the Holy Sword Excalibur with all of its seals released when combating a foreign enemy threatening to destroy the planet itself. Grinding at the laws of space with its power, within the center of the hurricane is a void, a hole to hell itself that bores out reality, which returns anything that enters its realm to nothingness from which it originated; the wind pressure creating a vacuum that takes all things with form, the land, the atmosphere, and the sky, into the whirling void. Showing its power and true nature as an EX-Ranked "Anti-World" Noble Phantasm, the void created is a "hole" in reality itself which draws in substances and pulls on matter with a super gravity akin to that of a black hole and returns anything that enters its realm to nothingness from which it originated, opening an abyss capable of crushing all of creation and eclipsing the world.

\- The primordial sword is a weapon that attacks everything in sight with a single strike, possessing the range of covering the entire planet, with vast amounts of magical energy rivaling the law of man's creation and equaling that of the genesis of Earth. The divine attack is able to destroy anything and everything in sight in a single hit, a single strike that removes and purges any sort of opposition and possesses the power to kill the gods themselves as an attack that even Gods fear. Therefore Heroic Spirits, Monstrous Beasts, Phantasmal Beasts, Divine Beasts, Shields, Fortresses, Bounded Fields, and every single existence is equally meaningless before its might which is able to destroy any living creature with form, even Gods from the Age of Gods. The attack reveals the "Truth" of the World by peeling back and tearing apart its Textures and layers to perform the miracle of genesis that reveals creation - the beginning of everything, revealing the hellish yet desolate primordial planet beneath which all life on the World originated from. The Authority of the attack holds the elimination rank "Armor Class" statistic of a sufficient magnitude which is great enough to resist 'Purging' and its power cannot not be neutralized or mutually negated via a counterattack that inflicts the same order of damage as the damage rendered cannot be defended against and instantly defeats the opponent regardless of their status due to the "extreme damage value" it carries, annihilating any who would stand in opposition. The attack power is based upon twenty times Gilgamesh's Strength statistic with a possible boost by adding his Mana statistic to his Strength statistic at random. By receiving the support of Noble Phantasms in the treasury, damage is further increased by the amount of wealth of Noble Phantasms contained in his treasury with more wealth providing more power. Due to his superior stats and the Saint Graph of his current form, the divine power of Enuma Elish has also increased quite drastically in power accordingly as an incomparably powerful attack of enormous power and if he swings this sword, he annihilates the entire world. Within the environment of the Moon Cell it is an "absolute game-over attack" and an "ultimate killing technique" that would cause over "5,670,000,000 damage" by its advanced calculations.

_**Dup Shimati: Tablets of Destinies - EX **_→ _**D- (Divine & Anti-World)**_

\- A Noble Phantasm which was reacquired only upon the retrieval of his Origin, it is a Divine Construct his Servant form would not have been granted the ability to use. It is the divine tablet which possessed the ultimate authority that ruled over the world and the gods during the most ancient of times preceding even Gilgamesh's birth. Its power over all creation was such that that world was engulfed in darkness and nearly brought to ruin when it was stolen by Anzu, a demon of storms and a god that brought great clouds and strong winds, and was restored when reclaimed by Enlil's son, the Hero-God Ninurta. After a long time had passed from the event of its theft, when the age of man dawned, this great treasure was said to be kept within the legendary treasury in the city of gold. Though there were those who had come to acquire it, the royal authority of the divine table does not respond to the undeserving. With that said, the usurpation of the royal authority which Anzu failed to achieve was accomplished by a mortal in which the blood of gods flowed, mankind's oldest hero. The Tablet of Destiny allows for the use of a variety of Authorities only the gods would be able to wield such as world construction, event shifting, time-flow manipulation, kingdom-building, nation-building, and other such powers of that level. With such Authorities he is even capable of bestowing Gifts, certain privileges, and granting powerful graces upon others that allow them special abilities and can grant blessings to those he recognizes as worthy. Due to its absolute Divine Authority during primordial times, it even grants one Authority over the power of bringing death and giving life and none born of the Earth can defy such an Authority as that would mean rebelling against the system of life itself. With such an Authority one can revitalize souls and life-force to bring the deceased back to life and become invincible against any attack which ultimately originates from the Earth, making the attacks themselves have "not occurred". The Tablet of Destiny appears to have some connection with the Root, classifying it as among highest class of Mystery and its Authority cannot be overruled without another higher class of Mystery.

\- However, unlike Divine Spirit servants who will incur the penalty of self-ruin should they utilize Authorities of the past in the modern age, since the Tablet of Destiny itself acts as the catalyst for such powers, Gilgamesh is able to wield these Authorities without such drastic consequences aside from a heavy mana cost as he is not a full Divine Spirit. Though its rank as a Noble Phantasm has reduced to D-Rank, an awfully low rank compared to its original rank of EX, as its absolute Divine Authority and power over the World has long since diminished with the passing of time from the Age of Gods to the Age of Man due to the effect of the modern age on the state of Mystery. Attempting to invoke these Authorities in the current era is not only drastically more mana intensive than it would during ancient times where Mystery and mana was abundant, but also may end in failure or only partial success due to the Divine Construct's diminished Authority over the present World. Either way, Gilgamesh himself does not wish to wield its power as the overuse of such Authorities by a mortal, even if partially divine, causes the corrosion of one's humanity as they ascend to godhood in a manner not unlike the wielder of the _"Spear of the End"_ in a certain parallel timeline encountered in the Grand Orders. Due to the current setting of this untold tale, the Divine Construct holds even less power in this foreign world and its rank as a Noble Phantasm has further reduced to D- in turn as the Authority of two other gods of peculiar duality reign supreme.

_**Aurea Boura: O' Black Grail Unleash Thy Evils of Humanity's Sin - EX (Magecraft)**_

\- This Noble Phantasm is the full usage of the contents of the Grail, Angra Mainyu, leaking out from the other side as ichor leaks from the Grail when it is first being established. It is the materialization of Angra Mainyu brought forth by truly opening the Holy Grail, an ichor that will consume every human being composed of 6 billion curses flowing out from the gate to hell as a reaper that will strike down all humans equally, an endless darkness that is born from humans and massacres them. Anyone would normally be corrupted and blackened upon contact with the curses of the Holy Grail as its nature is a curse so strong that it is visible, a magical energy specialized for destroying people. The substance of the Grail is a Black Mud that pollutes Saint Graphs, remaking any organism that enters the mud into attaining an alignment directed towards killing people. Even Servants are no exception to this process and upon emergence from the mud, a Servant's soul is imposed with a cellular-level Geis that warps their nature. But Gilgamesh was unable to be controlled or blackened due to his powerful ego and freed himself from the mud and took control of it, the only change after that being the saturation which lingers within his spiritual body as a shadow form which he has access to, as well as a mist-composition which takes the form of an enormous amount of magical energy that covers his body like a dense fog upon his will. The magical energy of the curses increases his defensive power considerably and engulfs his more powerful attacks, leaving a black trail behind his attacks. He is one capable of using the power of the mud as part of his own power due to the contamination not being capable of digesting him even after utilizing all of its hatred, instead crystallizing its impurity within him and lays dormant and subdued by his immense power and ego. It is a weapon he proclaims to be perfectly tailored towards killing in such a capacity and efficiency that surpasses nearly any Noble Phantasm in his possession, a perfect tool of judgement for humanity which imposes upon them the weight and consequences of their sins and wishes in order to discern their value. A convenient tool to impose a death sentence that will fall equally on all humans as a fathomless darkness created by man to kill only man.

\- For battle purposes he can utilize the mist rather than use the Gate of Babylon its normal way, spreading the mist over the ground to deploy weapons such as levitating swords and spears, before firing them or simply striking from below the opponent. The mist can release a burst of black energy in varying sizes that can either travel towards the opponent or rise high into the air upon his will, striking at a foe from afar by surging magical energy around him and attacking with several black surges of energy. His body becomes extremely durable with the usage of the mist and any damage inflicted upon him is restored instantly by it. Differing from the other Heroic Spirits, he is able to even survive having his Spiritual Core destroyed and heart removed due to the mist as he is able to have it recollect and regenerate it. With it he can spontaneously regenerate, allowing him to recover from mortal wounds within seconds of receiving them. He is also able to manipulate the mist in a way so as to act as his sword and shield, displaying enough dexterity to hold and strike with weapons, and it can be spread out as tentacles to push opponents away. He is also capable of controlling the "mud of the Grail" to spread out and swallow everything like a wave of water, touching them with All the World's Evil that burns skin like coal, cuts off their life, and shows them its horrors. If he attains a vessel to implant the curses of the Grail within, he can activate a magic circle that forms a vortex which summons a large humanoid figure under certain conditions. This usage allows for a massive, spider-like form that is "bloated with madness" to emerge from the mist and mud of the Grail, a being composed of a black mist similar to that wielded by Saber Alter although on a different magnitude. The figure appears as a massive black shadow completely covered in black mud, an "unidentified object" that gives the impression of a wicked monster of giant proportions. The giant form can easily wield the massive Ig-Alima and Shield of the Gods as melee weapons and, made of the black mist derived from the Grail's curses, it can summon weapons and shields from any part of its body. Gilgamesh himself can fuse with the shadow to become an incarnation of darkness not unlike Angra Mainyu and control it to fight, and if it is defeated it disappears while still leaving Gilgamesh in the world. Though, like the Skill version of this Noble Phantasm, Gilgamesh is heavily disinclined to utilize the corrupted chalice unless more unique and specific circumstances come about.

**_Unnamed Noble Phantasm - ? (Anti-Unit Self)_**

\- Imparting the ability _**"Absolutely Survive"**_, it is a blessing which guarantees that Gilgamesh will survive any conflict as an entity who is "certain to live" and "will absolutely survive" even if he loses the battle. When struck by an attack that could kill him in a single blow, this Noble Phantasms instantly raises Gilgamesh's rank in Endurance to the rank of EX for the duration of the attack and against all odds will allow him to survive no matter what. It is an ability that both serves to bolster his durability and acts as a conceptual ability that guarantees and will allow him to always survive no matter what. However, if multiple attacks of such magnitude are received consecutively or in quick succession the damage will only be highly mitigated as a passive effect and any sustained damages afterwards are not healed. Attacks of exceptional power and magnitude might be able to overwhelm this Noble Phantasm and in that case it acts as a single resurrection, a single extra life which takes a considerable amount of time to restore. This Noble Phantasms allows him a form of immortality and also makes him immune to the instantaneous imposition of death, and all of his lines and points of death are passively protected by the effects of this blessing.

* * *

**Author's Note: So many of you may be wondering where the Unnamed Noble Phantasm came from. Well in the stat sheet for Fate Strange Fake's Gilgamesh, he has a yet to be seen unnamed Noble Phantasm which I substituted with the "Absolutely Survive" ability that was scrapped for his Fate Prototype incarnation. Though there wasn't much description for his Fate Prototype's scrapped "Absolutely Survive" ability so I had to come up with a good amount of it on my own, and I also took some inspiration for it from a fan stat sheet I read somewhere. Also as to the reason why his stats are all A+, if you level up Gilgamesh to the maximum level of 99 in the game Fate Extra CCC then all of his stats rise to A+. How did I find this out you may ask? Let's just say that when I had the game, I grinded A LOT.**

**As for his Fate Extra CCC Skills, most of those are actual skills he has in the game which I decided to include here. I had to completely rework his "Loose the Winds" and "Clear the Storm" skills though and decided to base them off his actual myth where the god Shamash helped Gil and Enkidu out in slaying Humbaba with powerful winds. I also had to completely come up with my own thing for his "King's Return" skill as it had no description whatsoever for it on the Type-moon Skills wiki or the Fate Grand Order Wikia page for his Caster form. As for the "Power of the Beginning" ability, it's not something that's explicitly stated in any of his Type-moon wiki stat sheets but it is an actual ability you come to acquire in Fate Extra CCC.**

**So you guys have probably noticed that, aside from my own little add ons, I basically mashed together all of the abilities of Gilgamesh's various incarnations, including even his Fate Prototype incarnation. It's something I always imagined happening and I just decided to make a stat sheet of it. I know I came off as being ignorant of Gilgamesh's actual power, but I do know my stuff about him. Anyway, comment and tell me your thoughts about this stat sheet on whether you liked it or not and stuff like that. If you have questions for me, just leave a comment and I'll try to answer them through private messages as best as I can. Though if you have a Guest profile then I won't be able to do so. I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

* * *

_**(Latest Author's Note)**_

_**Update - 9/20/19:**__** Hey guys, made some big tweaks and added big additions to the stat sheet. Felt like doing it after discovering some more things about Gilgamesh, like the fact that he apparently can attain EX-ranked Presence Concealment by just meditating. Yep, you heard me alright. For context of this, in the Babylonia Singularity for Fate Grand Order he apparently used this ability to hide from some gallu spirits. And in the context of the situation there's literally no other way he could have hidden from those spirits, so he wasn't joking at all about his Presence Concealment.**_

_**Besides that I pretty much added more info to nearly every description here, and the new additions of Dup Shimati, Aurea Boura, Golden Ratio, and the A.U.O Castoff were things that I had always wanted to add to the stat sheet. The A.U.O Castoff is actually a thing Gil did in Fate Extra CCC and can actually be effective in... unique situations to put it lightly. Dup Shimati was mentioned in the Babylonia Singularity and is seen in the Bond 10 Craft Essence for Caster Gilgamesh which mentions that he came to acquire it somehow. Though there wasn't much description for what it could do aside from it having the ultimate authority over the gods and the world and the real myth wiki for it pretty much said the same thing, so I took some liberties with it to make it appropriately powerful as well as properly nerfing it. For his Aurea Boura Skill and Noble Phantasm, it was something that BB in Fate Extra CCC had and I could see Gilgamesh secretly taking it from her after we beat her since it does look like a valuable treasure and all. Though I added more things to its capabilities by adding information from Angra Mainyu's abilities as well as the abilities of his corrupted half in Fate Kaleid. Also the Golden Ratio ability is a passive skill Gilgamesh has in Fate Extra CCC, so I decided to add it in here. Off topic here, but I seriously got even more hyped up to update this stat sheet after seeing Gilgamesh's new animations in the Japanese version of Fate Grand Order. **_

_**Now on the topic of updating the story, first year of college has been getting in the way for me so far but I have gotten back to working on the next chapter. So this story isn't dead for those of you who have enjoyed it so far! Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and please leave a comment on whether you like my story so far or not and if there are problems you see! Also leave a review on what you think about my updated Gilgamesh stat sheet! If you're not using a Guest profile to leave a question for me, then I'll be able to answer questions through PM's as best as I can!**_


End file.
